A Brand New Life
by lechymonk
Summary: Gyumaoh is dead and Cho Hakkai finally finds what he's been looking for since Kannan's death. Hakkai X OC. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was over. Gyoumao was dead. No one person could take credit for the final blow but that didn't matter to the survivors. Kougaiji dealt the death blow to Gyokumen Koushu, whispering in her ear, "For my Mother." Four years, countless youkai deaths and too many bruises to count. The smell of blood and death was all around him. Even the sky seemed to drip with blood. Groans were all that the survivors could manage and even that sound was becoming fainter every minute.

"Is anyone dead? Raise your hand if you are." A cough followed the sound of someone hauling their tired body off the ground. "Come on guys, one of you bastards better answer me. Hakkai? Sanzo? Stupid Monkey?" The tall redhead looked around at the destruction around him. "Nobody gonna answer me?" He lit a cigarette. "Shit, I was hoping I didn't have to move." He took a long drag on the cigarette. He poked at the bodies near his feet. Spying a tree trunk, he moved slowly toward it, stepping over fallen youkai as he made his way through the forest.

Groaning, Sha Gojyo sat down on the massive tree trunk that used to be a tree over 50 feet high. Hakkai did that with his chi. He got pretty good with manipulating chi in the four years since they started this hellish journey. At first, the Sanzo party stayed out of the way as Hakkai learned to control his chi. Gojyo smiled as he thought of the time Hakkai nearly burned off all of Goku's hair with a wild shot. "Stupid monkey better be alive or I'm going to hell to kick his ass." Gojyo ran his fingers through his wild hair, messing it up even more. "Sanzo! Answer me you jerk!"

"God, could you be any louder?" Genjo Sanzo said as he stumbled to the tree trunk where Gojyo was sitting. "Give me a cigarette." Sanzo held out his hand.

"These things will kill you, ya know." Gojyo smiled as he reached in his pocket for another one. Thank goodness for hard packs. "Can't you even say please, your majesty?"

"Just give me a fucking cigarette and shut your mouth or I'll do to you what these dead youkai didn't do!" Sanzo raised his gun and pointed it right between Gojyo's eyes. "Now!"

"Touchy, touchy. Almost getting killed sure hasn't softened you any." Gojyo said as he handed Sanzo a cigarette. "Have you found Hakkai or Goku yet?"

"No but I haven't been looking. I've been trying to get my damn beat up body off the ground and find you're sorry ass." Sanzo took a deep drag on the smoke, closing his eyes, nearly falling off the trunk. "The last time I saw Hakkai, he was over by the river bank. He was fighting off 3 demons who were determined to rip out his other eye." Sanzo blew a perfect ring. Even beat up, he still made it look like he was sitting and watching the clouds go by. "How about Goku?"

"I thought he was near you."

"He was but we got separated. He chased a demon that was swinging an ax at your back." Sanzo glanced at Gojyo. "I can't believe you didn't hear him crashing through the forest."

"He's not my pet. I'm not responsible for the little monkey." Gojyo turned away from Sanzo and looked at his feet. He didn't want the monk to see the regret in his eyes as he thought about how during the thick of battle, he never gave a thought to Goku. He just figured Sanzo would have his back.

"Get off your ass and get moving. If we haven't heard Hakkai or Goku calling our names by now, they need help." Gojyo stood up and held out a hand to Sanzo. "What? Can't a guy be a gentleman now and then?"

Sanzo slapped Gojyo's hand away, mumbling something about the day he took help from a freaking water sprite, would be the day that he shaved his head. Sanzo stood up and looked around him. Bodies littered the ground as far as he could see. The birds finally started singing again and the forest was once again coming to life as the sounds of battle faded.

Leaving the forest behind, Gojyo and Sanzo made their way to the river bank. It wasn't so bad here. The main battle took place in the forest where the youkai felt they would have the advantage by hiding behind trees and attacking from above. They were sorely mistaken. Goku could climb a tree like, well like a monkey, so he took away any advantage that the youkai thought they had.

The river moved swiftly in the dying light. Gojyo and Sanzo knew they only had a few hours of daylight left to search for their companions. Both men cleaned themselves up best they could and drank their fill of the cool, clear water. There weren't many bodies around the bank but there were lots of tall weeds for someone to hide in. By unspoken agreement, Gojyo turned left and Sanzo turned right to search for Hakkai and Goku.

As Sanzo made his way along the river bank, he couldn't help the feeling that something just wasn't' right. Goku and Hakkai should have been nearby and he should have been able to hear them if they called out. "Hakkai, can you hear me? Goku, where the hell are you?" Sanzo shouted. He could hear Gojyo yelling further down the river. "Damn weeds, can't see for shit." Sanzo lit another cigarette, smirking as he thought of Gojyo's reaction when he realized that his smokes were gone. Sanzo stopped and looked around. He was coming to a bend in the river and he didn't want to get lost. A small piece of cloth caught his attentions. It looked like a scrap from Goku's cape.

Sanzo started running calling out to Goku. A large tree growing right next to the river loomed in front of him. "Goku! Answer me, damn it!" All of a sudden the large leaves began to shake and the branches swayed alarmingly. Sanzo stopped and pulled out his gun. He wasn't going to be caught unawares again. Sanzo backed up to the trunk of the tree and looked up. There, in the upper branches, was a bare foot. He tossed his cigarette in the river and aimed the gun. He had the perfect shot but he wouldn't take any chances. He would wait for his prey to come down so there was no chance of a wild shot. More leaves fell and a few branches snapped, making Sanzo's entire body tense.

"What the…?" Sanzo paused almost lowering his gun. Humming? Who the hell was humming? And badly, too. "Gonna eat tonight, gonna fill my belly, gonna eat good tonight!" Sanzo slapped his face with the palm of his hand. There he was. The stupid monkey went off on his own to find food! Sanzo looked up at the body making it's way down the tree, hanging on to dear life what little fruit he could find.

Son Goku landed at the base of the tree, grinning like an idiot. He took a bite of fruit and sighed. "Oh, yeah! Finally!" A hand holding a huge white fan suddenly came out of nowhere. _WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_ "You stupid monkey! What were you thinking?That's right, you weren't thinking of anything! Did you even stop to think that there might be more youkai around or even care enough to find anyone else? NO! You just think with your damn stomach all the time!" Sanzo was so angry he was shaking. He dropped the fan to his side and did something that no one ever had seen before; he grabbed Goku and hugged him. "I've been looking for you and Hakkai for almost an hour and here you are…eating. Where have you been?" Sanzo pulled back from the hug and shook Goku so hard, he dropped the fruit he was holding.

"Watch it with the fan, Sanzo. I've already got enough bruises on my head to last for a while and I don't need anymore." Goku rubbed the top of his head, hissing as his hand found a few more lumps on his head than he had a few hours ago. "I went to get fruit for all of us. I didn't know if anyone was alive but I was gonna make sure that we all had something to eat if we made it out alive. Where's the water sprite?" Goku looked around behind Sanzo. "Is he with you?"

"He went to opposite way I did to look for Hakkai. We knew the last place Hakkai was seen was by the river so this was the most obvious place to look."

"I think I saw Kougaiji and his bunch down where Gojyo is headed. Maybe they know where Hakkai is. If he is hurt, Yaone can help heal him."

"Alright, get your fruit and let's move!"

Meanwhile, Gojyo had been running for quite some time and he was getting worried. All the bodies he came across were youkai and there wasn't a single sign of Hakkai. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Hakkai. Memories flooded his mind, taking him back to when he first met the demon slayer. Just like the first time he saw Hakkai, night was coming on fast. With the tall weeds and daylight fading, the chances of easily finding Hakkai were becoming slim. He started shouting again at the top of his lungs. A voice caught his attention. A female voice. A very familiar female voice.

Lirin! If Lirin was near, that meant Kougaiji and Dokugakuji and Yaone were probably there as well. If Hakkai was hurt, Yaone would know what to do. As Gojyo picked up speed, he began saying under his breath,"please, please". It was the closest time Gojyo came to praying in his adult life. He came to a sudden stop, taking in the scene before him. They all were there; Lirin, Kougaiji, Dokugakuji and Yaone. That wasn't what made his body go cold with fear. It was the sight of Hakkai on the ground with his head in Yaone's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Gojyo stopped cold at the sight of Yaone gently pushing Hakkai's hair back from his forehead. She looked at Gojyo with weary eyes and shoulders slumped like the weight of the world was on them. Kougaiji's group was silent as Gojyo walked towards them.

"What happened to him? What the hell happened to Hakkai?" Gojyo went to Yaone and bent down to pick up Hakkai when a large hand stopped him. "Get your hand off me, Dokugakuji."

"Hold on, brother." Dokugakuji put both hands on Gojyo's shoulders and turned him to face him. "Let Yaone take care of him. He's in good hands with her."

"Who did it? Who killed Hakkai?" Gojyo screamed at Dokugakuji. "Was it you," he said pointing to Kougaiji, "or you, Lirin?" Gojyo lunged at Lirin. Kougaiji stepped between Lirin and Gojyo.

"Are you that stupid? Can't you see he's breathing? Yaone has been by his side since he fell and this is how you thank her and us for keeping him safe? You accuse us of cold-bloodedmurder?" Kougaiji sneered at Gojyo. Gojyo couldn't meet his eyes but he did look at Yaone.

"Thank you, Yaone. I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions. I know you have feelings for Hakkai and would never do anything to harm him." Gojyo walked over to Yaone and sat down beside her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Yaone didn't understand what Gojyo meant by her having feelings for Hakkai but she would ask about that later. Right now, keeping Hakkai still until they could get him somewhere else was a bigger priority. She looked at Gojyo and began from when she first saw Hakkai fall.

Kougaiji and his party were finishing the fight in the palace with Gyokumen Koushu and Dr. Nii Jianyi. Kougaiji found out that Gyokumen Koushu never planned to have Dr. Nii Jianyi bring back his beloved mother. In fact, the reason they needed her was she was the final sacrifice to bring back Gyoumao. Kougaiji would loose his mother for good and Lirin would never know a loving mother; for Kougaiji was sure that his mother would accept his little half sister. She would never blame Lirin for being born and never use her like Gyokumen Koushu did.

Yaone broke off from the rest of the party, following a bright light that she was sure was Cho Hakkai. She always liked battling the calm man and felt they were quite alike. They always started their battles very politely asking each other if they may have the privilege of fighting each other. But this time, they wouldn't be battling each other for they were on the same side.

As Yaone got closer to where Hakkai was fighting, she could hear him laughing. She didn't know him as well as she knew Kougaiji but whenever she watched Hakkai fight, he usually had some quick comebacks that made her giggle. But seeing the look on his face, she didn't feel like giggling now. He looked like a man possessed.

"Is that all you've got to show me? Do you really think that would affect me?" Hakkai sent another gust of chi to the three youkai surrounding him. He was able to dodge the swords and arrows coming at him with the help of Hakruyu swooping in front of him from time to time but the little dragon was quickly wearing out. "Hakruyu, don't worry about me so much. Find somewhere safe to hide!"

Yaone broke through the trees and could see Hakkai clearly now. He was fighting two regular youkai and a very nasty shape shifting youkai. Yaone crept up through the tall weeds to wait for a good time to break in and help Hakkai. Suddenly, he gasped and yelled, "NO!"

Yaone looked over the weeds to see what happened and she was shocked to see Hakkai standing motionless, his hands at his sides. Yaone couldn't make out what the youkai looked like very well, she just saw that the youkai turned into a female. Nothing happened for a few minutes. It looked like Hakkai and the youkai were talking. Strange, Yaone thought, that in the middle of a battle these two men were having a conversation and from what she could see, Hakkai was getting more and more agitated.

"And then the two youkai who weren't talking to Hakkai, crawled around behind him and jumped him and pushed him to the ground. The beat him badly before I could get there to stop them from doing the most damage. I'm really only an alchemist, nothing more. I'm useless really." Yaone wiped tears from her eyes. Kougaiji walked over and put his arm around the beautiful youkai. " Yaone, if it hadn't been for you, many times we would have died." Kougaiji looked at Gojyo. "Can you tell this little dragon to go find Sanzo and Goku? We have been trying to get him to leave Hakkai's side for hours and find the rest of you but he won't leave."

Gojyo picked up Hakruyu and held him close. "Hey, little guy. Can you do me a favor? Go get Sanzo and Goku for me." Hakruyu gave a sad little cheep while looking at Hakkai. "Yeah, I know, he's hurt but I'm here now for him and I really need Sanzo and Goku. I don't want to leave him either and you can make better time than I can. Will you do it?" Hakruyu jumped out of Gojyo's arms and walked to Hakkai. He nuzzled his master's sleeping cheek, let out a little cheep and took to the sky. The group watched him for a few minutes until they saw him dive closer to land. They knew he had found Sanzo and Goku.

A few minutes later, Sanzo and Goku could be heard crashing through the weeds. Goku was the first to come to the little group but stopped when he saw Hakkai laying on the ground. Sanzo followed at a more sedate pace but he was still hurrying.

Goku ran to Hakkai screaming, "Is he dead? Please don't be dead. It took me so long to remember your name and now I'll never forget it. I don't want to learn anymore new names. I like the names I know now." For once, neither Sanzo nor Gojyo took out their frustrations on Goku. Gojyo walked over the boy, no… not a boy anymore, a man and grabbed his face between his palms. "Listen Goku, he's not dead. I made that mistake too because Yaone put him in a drugged sleep to help him heal." "So he's fine?" Goku asked to Yaone.

"No, he's not totally fine. He has several large wounds that I could close but it's the wound he took to his spine I'm most worried about. I closed up the wound but I couldn't see if there was any nerve damage or damage to his spinal cord. There were some broken vertebrae but I was able to heal those. It's the other damage I'm concerned with."

Goku asked the question the other two men were either unwilling or unable to ask. "Will Hakkai walk again?" Three pairs of brilliant jewel colored eyes looked at Yaone, each begging for a positive answer.

"I honestly cannot say. He will need someone to be with him every minute of the day and night. The first thing you can do after you are settled is find a doctor and have Cho Hakkai evaluated. I would suggest that you can take a few of our dragons instead of relying on Hakruyu to take you where you want to go." Gojyo looked at her. "Why? He's taken us this far, he should be fine to take us where we want to go."

"Yes but the dragon's flight is smoother than a bouncy jeep and you will have to keep Hakkai's back supported and flat. We can make a carrier that will go between two dragons and he can be stable and comfortable throughout the flight."

Sanzo took a drag of his cigarette. "Hey, you bastard! You stole my smokes! I thought I lost them and her you are, pretty as you please, just smoking away." Gojyo grabbed his pack back and shook one out. "Now I can think. And stop rolling your eyes, Goku. You know I hate that when you do that!" Gojyo exhaled and said, "Ya know, we never thought about what we would do after we defeated Gyoumao."

"I didn't think we would make it at all so what was there to think about."

"Yep, mister 'think positive' right there. With that happy attitude, I'm surprised that you have any frown marks." Gojyo gave a sly look to Sanzo. He hated anyone remarking on his frown lines or his droopy eyes. "Ya got any ideas pretty boy?"

"I want to stay near lots of good places to eat.."

"Nobody's talking to you, monkey!"

"Shut it you two! I wish just once one of you would have jumped in front of my gun so I could have shot you with a clear conscious! Now are you going to shut up and let me talk or do I have to shut you guys up?"

Goku and Gojyo sheepishly looked at the ground. "Go ahead, Sanzo. I want to hear what you have to say and I promise I won't be like the pervy water sprite and interrupt again."

"Why you little bas…"Gojyo couldn't finish his insult because there was presently a gun pressed up against his nose. "Alright Sanzo, I'll behave."

Sanzo took his time answering the two men. He had an idea but he wasn't sure what Gojyo would say. He wasn't too concerned about Goku, for he knew the little monkey would follow him anywhere.

"There was a nice town we passed about halfway through this journey with a monastery nearby. The last time I was contacted by the Sanbutsushin, it was suggested to me that I settle in a monastery and help with any rogue youkai that may be left after the defeat of Gyoumao. I would have a house and the freedom to travel where I am needed. And it was agreed that Gojyo and Hakkai would be compensated for their part in the journey."

"Can I come with you, Sanzo?" Goku looked worried as if he was afraid that Sanzo would leave him and he would be all alone again.

"Yes", Sanzo said with a sigh. In his heart of hearts, he knew he could never leave Goku to fend for himself. When he rescued him, it was only to stop the calling he heard in his head, but somewhere along this journey, the little pest became like a little brother to him. Even though he complained about being hungry most of the time he was awake, drove Sanzo nuts with question after question and generally made a bother of himself, Sanzo couldn't imagine life without him. And he would be a powerful ally to have by his side.

"Ya know, I always wanted to own a bar." Gojyo leaned back on his elbows and looked sideways at Sanzo. "Free beer, card games and most importantly, women." Gojyo sighed. "All those women."

"I figured as much, seeing as we were always dragging you out of a bar when we had a break. And don't even get me started about the women" Sanzo glared at Gojyo.

"And it would have an apartment above it, too." Gojyo grinned, thinking about how much fun he would have in his own place. "Wait, what about Hakkai? We don't even know how bad he's injured and doctor's care isn't cheap. I mean, I would be willing to have him stay with me and all but he's gonna need care from someone who knows what they are doing. Cuts and bruises, sure, but this is more that I can do."

"I'm sure once we get to the town and get Hakkai to a doctor, he suggest somebody we can hire. And don't worry about paying for the doctor. Leave that to me."

"As long as she's pretty, that's good enough for me"

"Typical."

"Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but I really feel you should make your plans and get Hakkai settled as quick as possible." Yaone laid Hakkai's head on the ground so Hakruyu could curl up next to him. "If you three can build something for Hakkai to lay on during flight, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji can get the dragons ready. I will pack enough medicine to keep him sleeping until you reach the town where you will settle." With that, Yaone and Lirin went in search of herbs and other things Yaone would need.

Everyone finished their tasks and all that was left was to say good-bye. Gojyo pulled Yaone away from the group. "You are coming with us, right? I know you want to stay with Hakkai and I'm sure we can set you two up in a house that you will like."

Yaone looked at him in confusion. "I'm not going with you."

"What the hell…what do you mean? You're not coming with Hakkai? Is it the fact he would rather stay in his human body and not youkai form? I didn't think you were so shallow."

"I'm not coming with him because my path lies with another." Yaone blushed as she looked at Kougaiji. "For one who claims to know so much about women, you have a lot to learn."

"Well, maybe I can find a great teacher in my new home." Gojyo winked at her and walked to where the dragons waited. "Hey, Doku! See ya around, huh?" Gojyo punched him on his upper left arm. Dokugakuji gave Gojyo an equally hard punch back.

"Try to stay out of trouble for more than one day, little brother."

Gojyo made a rude hand gesture to his brother and mounted his dragon. Sanzo and Goku were already waiting on their dragon and when Gojyo nodded that he was ready, they gave the commands to the dragons and were soon little specks in the sky.

Lirin turned to Yaone. "Why did Gojyo punch Dokugakuji before he left?"

Yaone put her finger to her lips, giggled and said, "Men are strange creatures."

Meanwhile…

"Did anyone see this last bill from Priest Sanzo? Who does he think he is? He bought a bar with a fancy apartment above it and a house in the same town! And look at these doctor bills! I didn't think that gold card we gave him had that high of a limit! Somebody's head is going to roll for authorizing this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was breaking over the village of Kosui. It was in that stillness between the ending of night and the beginning of day that a small figure opened the door and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. If anyone would have been awake, they would know instantly who it was. She was often out and about this early in the morning, sneaking out of the house like a thief. She had to. If she was caught, well, she just wasn't up for that this morning.

Spring was finally coming and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, falling all around her softly like snow. She made her way to the lake, picking her path with care. Last time she stubbed her toe on a partially hidden rock and she walked funny for days. He gave her another lecture about wearing shoes but she loved the soft feel of the grass and the warmth of the sand between her toes.

There it was! Her favorite place to sit and plan her day while she caught fish for dinner. She placed her rod and fishing supplies on the big rock that she claimed as hers. The lake was calm this morning, no breeze to mar the smooth blue surface. She watched the first faint rays of light touch the surface. She put a worm on the hook and cast off, letting her mind start to wander. She had much on her mind. The business wasn't doing as well as it had in the past and she was worried. The village was getting larger and since the elders decided to move the center of town a half mile away, they didn't live near the center of town anymore, many people started going to other stores closer to their houses.

She lived with her grandfather for these past four years, her parents having been killed when the minus wave swept the earth. Daisuke, her grandfather, took her in with loving arms. She smiled as she thought of him. He was really a character. He only came up to her shoulders but his eyes still sparkled with life and warmth. Heavily wrinkled from too many years in the sun, but with a perpetual grin on his face. He shuffled around the house these days from joint pain but luckily her mother was a brilliant healer and she passed down much of her knowledge to her daughter. Most of the time, she could help him but she still worried about him.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind her until it was too late. A hand shot out and grabbed her around the chest and hauled her up against a hard body. From the smell, she knew who it was.

Dropping her fishing pole, she turned in the strong arms and pulled back her right hand and made contact with a bearded cheek with all her might.

"Ow! Damn it, Yuuko! What the hell was that for? I only wanted to say hello." The man let her go and backed up several feet, holding his face. "

"I told you yesterday, Jiro, I had no interest in you and to please leave me alone." Her chest rising and falling with heavy breathing. She was tired of this. He was persistent, she would give him that, but he needed to learn that no meant no!

"Yuuko, you're 20 now and you need a mate. Daisuke-san isn't going to be around forever and it's not good for a woman to live alone. You need someone big and strong, like me, who can give you lots of brats to take care of. Just imagine our life together." Jiro got a stupid smile on his face as he gazed into the distance.

Yuuko could imagine their life together. Waking up next to a sweaty, hairy guy. Getting breakfast ready for all the little hairy kids they would have. Cleaning up a house that she hated, for she couldn't imagine Jiro letting her have any say in how the house would be set up. Cooking dinner for a sweaty, smelly, hairy guy at night. She shuddered as she thought about bedtime. Granted she knew the facts of how babies were made and her mother made sure to tell her that sex just wasn't for procreating but…to do that…with Jiro…Yuuko was glad that she only had a cold rice ball for breakfast because anything else and she would be seeing it all over her kimono.

Yuuko gathered up her fishing gear and turned to Jiro. "I'm going back to my house and I suggest you leave for your house. I am not marrying you. I don't love you. I don't want someone who only looks at me like I'm another part of his collection. I want my soul mate and I know that someone isn't you."

She turned and left for home, leaving a stunned Jiro behind her. The nerve of him! She must have rejected him at least three times last week alone. And he isn't the only one. Several times a day, she has to deal with stuff like this.

Yuuko made it back to the little home that she shared with her grandfather. He wasn't waiting for her at the door, thankfully. But he was waiting in the kitchen and he was sipping his morning tea, reading the paper.

"Did you have any luck fishing?" His quiet voice came from the kitchen table.

"No, Jiro showed up and scared the fish away. They must have thought he was a bear coming to eat them."

Daisuke laughed, his shoulders shaking. "And here I thought you liked bears." He looked at her, his eyes twinkling. One look from Yuuko made him stop and think about what he was going to say next. He decided to be serious.

"I worry, Yuuko. I'm old and I would like to see you settled with someone who can take care of you and maybe put a baby on each hip. I'd like to see you happy."

"But, Grandfather, I am happy. You took me in and gave me my life back after the youkai attack."

Daisuke put the paper down, hard. "Don't lie to me, Yuuko! I see the look in your eyes when you see the village children, families walking down the street, coming into our store to buy things for their home. You want that so badly that you are afraid to voice it. I want it for you. Yes, I am worried about what will happen to you after I die…no, let me finish. It's more than having just another warm body around to keep you company. I don't want to die knowing that you will never have what I had with your Grandmother and what your parents had. That kind of love is what I'm worried that you'll never know."

Tears began to fall as she looked at her grandfather. She never knew that he felt that way. She thought he was only concerned with her material life, not her heart. She knelt by his chair, hugging him.

"I didn't know. I promise to keep a more open mind about marriage."

Daisuke wiggled in his chair. "Child, you're squeezing me too tight. You might break me!"

Yuuko laughed as she let her grandfather go. "Besides", he said, the twinkle back in his eyes, "if you marry Jiro, think of the wood you won't have to use to keep the house warm! It would be like having your own bearskin rug!"

She groaned as she went to change clothes in preparation for opening the little store that they owned next to their house. As she looked in the mirror, she tried to see what made men so interested in her. Her hair was her best feature, long and thick, but it was just brown with unusual highlights. She thought it made her look weird. It was mostly brown but it was the different colored strands that made it stand out. Blonde, a little bit of red and even some pure white hair. Father had called it "rainbow hair" and said it was what made her blue eyes shine. She looked at her eyes. They looked just like any other blue eyes to her, except around the iris they went to almost white. One man said her eyes looked like they could see into his soul. That was before he planted a slobbery kiss near her lips.

She did have nice skin, that she was willing to concede. But her hands were chapped from work, not nice and soft like a lady's was supposed to be. And she was short. Not a damn thing she could do about that. Her shoulders slumped as she turned away from the mirror and took off her old kimono and put on one of the nice ones she saved for work. She thought about putting her hair up, but the weight of it would give her a headache by the end of the day. She pinned it back from her face using her Grandmother's mother of pearl combs.

Going downstairs, she saw Grandfather looking out the window. "Child, there's smoke coming from the center of town. Would you be a good granddaughter and go see what it is? I would love to go and see, but my knees are bothering me this morning and the walk is too much for me."

Yuuko nodded, kissed her grandfather on the cheek and left for the center of town.

There was a huge commotion in the village square. Two huge dragons, one blue and one green, were there with three men near them. There looked to be a strange bed hooked between the huge dragons. And in the bed-like contraption, there was a man. He looked to be dead but when she got closer, she could see he was breathing. The one man wore Sanzo robes and there was a shorter man next to him. He was going from person to person asking where the nearest place to eat was and the monk pulled him back to his side. Yuuko couldn't hear what the monk said, for he spoke in the brown haired man's ear but whatever he said, put a frown on his face.

She couldn't see the other man very well, except for his brilliant red hair. He was surrounded by women. And not just young women, Yuuko thought she saw a friend's grandmother try and touch his rear. She saw her friend's grandfather grab his wife's hand and pull her next to him, all the while frowning at the tall redhead.

Yuuko would have dearly loved to go and see what was going on, but her grandfather needed her. She ran back to the little grocery shop and yelled for her grandfather.

"Well, what was it?"

"Dragons", she was breathing hard from running. She had seen nothing like this in her life. She still couldn't believe it.

Her grandfather was looking out the front window. "And here comes Saira and Myhiko and I'm sure they will have all the gossip for you", her grandfather said, referring to her two childhood girlfriends. They were a few years younger than her but Yuuko didn't mind.

The little bell above the door chimed as Saira and Myhiko raced to get to Yuuko. They were flushed and breathless and trying to talk over each other. Her two friends were like night and day. Saira was a beautiful blonde with wide open green eyes. As she talked, her hands danced in the air. She often wore kimonos with turquoise colors and fan patterns in them to bring out her eyes. If Saira was the bright light, Myhiko was the mysterious night. Hair black as a crow's wing, with deep brown eyes, shaped like a doe's. Her kimonos were slashed with jewel colors and sakura blossoms

"Yuuko, did you see them! They are gorgeous! And so big!" Saira practically danced over to Yuuko.

"Yes, I did see the dragons. I don't think I've ever seen one up close before."

Saira laughed. "Not the dragons." She sighed, "the men." She placed her hands over her heart and sighed again, dramatically. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

Myhiko spoke up. "You know who they are, don't you?" She didn't wait for Yuuko to answer. "That's Priest Sanzo and his party. The tall redhead is Sha Gojyo and the shorter one is Son Goku. They are the ones that stopped the youkai attacks! I didn't find out all the details but Goku, that's what he said to call him, said that the four of them went to India and fought a mighty battle and stopped the youkai from changing into monsters. All the youkai are alright again! Isn't that fantastic?"

Yuuko was stunned. The heroes of the youkai war, right here in her little village. She didn't know what to feel. She was taught by her parents that youkai were just another race, not any better or different from humans. Many of her playmates when she was still clinging to her mother's kimono were youkai. But, that changed when youkai killed her parents.

She fought against the hate she felt in her innermost heart. She didn't want to become like some of the others in town, hating and fearing the youkai. Many of the youkai left before they could become bloodthirsty killers, most were friends to her and her parents. The youkai that killed her parents were strangers to her.

"D…did they say what they were doing here?" Yuuko managed to say.

Myhiko spoke for the both of them, as Saira was too busy staring out the front window at the redhead again, sighing every once in awhile.

"They are settling here for good! At least, that's what Goku said. I just think he's adorable! His eyes were the most beautiful amber color and his shoulders were so broad."

"Gojyo's shoulders were broader and his eyes were as red as the sunset. My mother said they were 'bedroom eyes' and when I asked her what that meant, she just blushed. She said I would understand when I get married."

Yuuko stepped between her friends to gain their attention. She still had questions about why they were settling here. "Why are they settling here, of all places?"

"Goku told me that he and Sanzo, his first name in Genjo but he only answers to Sanzo, were going to settle at the monastery outside of town. Gojyo and the man in the bed-like thing are staying here." Myhiko was wandering around the little kitchen. "Really, Yuuko, doesn't it bother you that the house is such a mess? I know you are busy helping at the store but you should take pride in having a clean house. Your wash is still soaking in the tub by the backdoor, dishes are still on the table from breakfast and don't get me started on the layers of dust!" Myhiko wrinkled her perfect nose.

"Oh, Myhiko, don't bother. You know Yuuko is busy and they are so poor that they can't afford a housekeeper." Saira said, while trying to keep the hem of her kimono off the dusty floor.

Yuuko's cheeks flamed with shame. So her house was dirty, the wash wasn't hanging on the line and she had dust bunnies the size of cats under most of the furniture. Her friends didn't have to point it out to her. She had more important things to worry about, like her grandfather and their store. Yuuko shuttled her friends out the door, begging them to let her get to work so her grandfather wouldn't be alone in the store more than he had to. Yuuko closed the door and leaned her back against it. Tears of anger flooded her eyes and she put her hands to her mouth so she wouldn't scream in frustration.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She sighed, thinking it was her friends again, she threw open the door and said, with her eyes closed, "What now? Did you come to talk about how dirty I am?"

A soft, deep chuckle made her eyes fly open. Standing in front of her was the tall redhead she saw earlier. Except this time, it wasn't the back of his head she was seeing. It was his long-lashed red eyes, the corners crinkled up from his feral grin. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and said, "No, but let's see how much more dirty I can make you."


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters except for my own characters I created. 

And yes, Hakkai finally wakes up!

Yuuko slammed the door in the tall redhead's face. Her cheeks flared with warmth at his comment. He knocked again.

"Um, I think I got off on the wrong foot. I'm looking for a woman by the name of Yuuko Tanaka. Is this the right place?" No sound other than Gojyo shifting his feet could be heard from the other side of the door. "Hello?"

Yuuko didn't know what this man could want from her. He and his companions just arrived in town a few hours ago at the earliest, and here he was knocking at her door asking for her. Even though his comment was vulgar, he didn't seem to be dangerous.

"I'm not a traveling pervert, if that's what you were wondering. I'm harmless!" She could hear the grin in his voice and was shocked to hear herself giggle a little. She decided to trust her instincts and open the door.

"I am Yuuko Tanaka. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Sha Gojyo. My friend is injured and is at the doctors and I was told to come find you."

"Dr. Shirota is very good, so I don't know what I can do for you. If you are looking for a store, my grandfather and I run the one next door." Yuuko was embarrassed at the condition of her house, but this man didn't seem to notice how it looked. He was bothered by something, but he wasn't very forthcoming about it.

"Look, I'll be straight with you. The doctor said you were having money trouble and I could possibly hire you." Gojyo waved his hands in front of his face. "No, it's not that. Listen, I am sorry about that comment earlier. Sometimes I can't control myself when I see a pretty woman." He gave her a half grin.

"Sometimes, try all the time!" A man stepped from around the house and came into Yuuko's view. He was shorter than Gojyo and had golden eyes, so Yuuko knew from Myhiko's earlier description that this was Son Goku. Yuuko smiled at him. Myhiko was right. He really was adorable. "What the kappa is trying to say is, we want to hire you to take care of our friend. He's been injured and the doctor in this town says that next to him, you are the best healer." Yuuko blushed. "So, what do you say? Ya wanna help out?"

Gojyo turned and grabbed the front of Goku's shirt. "You want to call me kappa again, you stupid little monkey? I'll shove those words so far down your throat, you'll be shitting them out for a week!"

Goku grinned at Yuuko, who was absolutely shocked at their language and behavior. "He's just worried about Hakkai and doesn't want anyone to know it." Goku broke Gojyo's hold on his shirt and straightened it. He looked at her with his big golden eyes, placed the palms of his hands together, as if he was getting ready for prayer and bowed to her. "Please say yes. Hakkai is my friend and I want him to have the best care. Money isn't an option."

"But, I can't just leave my grandfather to take of the store all by himself. And I certainly cannot have a man staying here in my house. What will that look like?" Yuuko shook her head.

"I am truly sorry that I cannot help your friend." Yuuko started to close the door, when a cloth covered hand shot out from nowhere and pushed the door open again. Now what, she thought.

"What if I leave Goku here to help at the store and to stay with Hakkai at night?"

Yuuko bowed her head. "Priest Sanzo, I did not see you standing there. Please forgive me." She peeked up from under her lashes. He didn't look angry but he didn't look happy. It seemed to be his normal expression.

"I'm not angry but I would like you to reconsider my offer."

"Sanzo! You said I could come with you and now here you are, talking about leaving me here!" Goku whipped his head around to face Sanzo.

"I think Hakkai needs you more than I do right now. I'll still come for you if I need your help with rogue demons but right Hakkai has to be our first priority." Sanzo turned to Yuuko, his hair ruffling in the slight breeze. "Hakkai will have his own house, so your reputation won't be tarnished and Goku will help your grandfather during the day at the store and stay at Hakkai's at night. Will this be acceptable for you?"

The three men stood on the steps, waiting for her answer. Gojyo's face tense, Goku's with a little smile and Sanzo's, his was just hard to read. But his eyes pleaded with hers. She found herself nodding at them. This would be the answer to all her problems. Goku looked like he had more than enough energy to help her grandfather and Sanzo's face relaxed to the point where he looked like he might smile. But the biggest difference shone on Gojyo's face. He smiled and reached out and grabbed her in a hug and spun her around.

"P…put me down." Yuuko pushed on his broad chest. "Gojyo, now!" He dropped her and put his hand on the back on his head. "Sorry about that. Just got a little excited."

"So, the man I will be taking care of, his name is Hakkai?" Yuuko brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at Sanzo. "Where is his house and how did you have time to find one so quickly?"

The three men looked at each other. "Whoops", Goku said. "I guess in the rush to get Hakkai to the doctor, we forgot to look for a house. And his name is Cho Hakkai and he has a pet dragon. Oh, no! You aren't allergic to them are you?"

"No, I am sure I will be fine. I can help you find a house. I know where there is a few for sale. Will you all be staying there?"

Sanzo spoke, "No, I will be leaving as soon as I can for the nearby monastery. But, that won't be until the others get settled."

"You better keep your promise to get me that bar I want. I'm already planning Ladies Night." Gojyo leaned into Yuuko. "There was a cute little blonde I saw earlier. Green eyes, kimono with fans on it…do you know her? I wanted to give her a personal invite, if you know what I mean." Gojyo wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Let's get one thing straight, shall we? I don't like this kind of behavior and I certainly don't like boorish men like you. I think you just act this way to cover up the fact that deep down, you are a sensitive caring man." Yuuko stepped out of her house and began poking Gojyo in the chest with her finger. "I agreed to take this job because I believe in helping people but if you insist on acting like this, I will not help your friend. Now, I think you and I can be friends, Sha Gojyo, but if you continue to act like this, I will have no choice but to kick you right where my father taught me was a man's most vulnerable area." Gojyo had backed up to almost the middle of the street, a look of shock and fear on his face. His hands were slowly moving to his favorite part of his body, shielding his crotch. "Do I make myself clear?"

Yuuko stopped and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Gojyo. "Yes, ma'am", he managed to squeak out. "Perfectly."

She heard two snorts of laughter behind her. Turning, she wasn't surprised to see Goku laughing but she was surprised to see Sanzo laughing. She smiled at them and turned back to Gojyo. "Now, who is in charge of getting a house for Hakkai?"

"That would be Sanzo and me." Yuuko nodded at Goku. She would have Gojyo accompany her to the doctor's and fill her in how he got hurt. She supposed it happened during the end battle and since that was only a day ago, he shouldn't be suffering from too many complications.

"Alright, there are several places you can start to look for a house. There are a few near the center of town and several places you can convert to a bar. In fact, there is a very big place with a large apartment over it that would be perfect. It's off the main road, in the center of town, so business will be good."

"There was a nice house for sale a few doors down from here. That would be convenient for you, being close and all." Sanzo lit a cigarette. "Do you know who owns the house?"

"Not personally, but I know who would know. I can take you there on the way to the doctor's office. Just let me lock up and we can be on our way." Yuuko went back in the house to grab what she needed, exited the house, locking the door behind her. She took them next door to introduce them to her grandfather. He knew the people who owned the house and it would be a good idea to introduce his new helper, Goku.

The little bell above the door jingled as Yuuko led the three men into the store. Her grandfather looked up from the shelf he was stocking. He smiled at Yuuko, then his eyes opened in surprise as he saw who had followed her into the store. "Well now child, when you told me this morning that you would keep on open mind about finding a husband, I didn't think it would happen so soon. Which one is he, or do you plan on keeping them all?" He smiled up at the three men behind her, for they towered over him.

Gojyo leaned an arm on Yuuko's shoulder. "And you thought I was a pervert. Your grandfather can give me a run for my money." Yuuko shrugged his arm off her shoulder and glared at Gojyo.

"We talked about this behavior already. Would you like to see what my father taught me or are you going to behave?"

"Gojyo, you wanna knock this shit off? We need to get this business settled as quick as possible and the longer you act like a buffoon, the longer it is before Hakkai gets settled."

"Ok, ok. I was just trying to lighten the mood. So sorry, Master Sanzo. I can't wait until you leave for the monastery. Maybe my back will stop hurting because you're not on it anymore!" Gojyo went to the front of the store to look out the front window. Yuuko could see he was embarrassed but didn't want to show it in front of the others.

"Priest Sanzo, Son Goku and Sha Gojyo, may I please introduce you to my grandfather, Daisuke Tanaka."

Daisuke bowed to the men, only Sanzo and Goku returning the bow. Gojyo was still pouting. "Gentlemen, honored Priest, I am glad you sought out my granddaughter today. She is an excellent healer and you could not have chosen anyone better to care for your friend. I have been worried about her and honestly, between taking care of me and our house and this store, she needs someone to lift the burdens off her shoulders. If you don't mind, with some of the money she will earn, I hope to hire a housekeeper." He smiled up at Goku. "I would be pleased and honored to have one such as you helping me. You look like a strong, fine man and you're help would be greatly appreciated."

"See, someone appreciates me." Goku glared at Gojyo's back. Gojyo just ignored him. "I take orders really well, I'm always the first one to help and I don't complain much." WHACK!

Sanzo put the fan away, "Don't lie to the man, Goku. He complains from morning to night how hungry he is, bitches about the littlest jobs we asked him to do and if you want your store to stay looking like this, I would suggest you put all the breakable things away." A snort of laughter could be heard from the front window.

"Ya got something to add, you pervy Kappa?"

"Just make sure you have enough bananas for the monkey here."

"That's enough!" Yuuko yelled, her arms spread wide. "Stop it all of you! What are you, children?" Everyone looked at her. Yuuko paused to catch her breath. "Grandfather, how did you know these men came to hire me to take care of their friend?"

"Simple, child. If you look out the window at the two beautiful faces pressed up against it, you will see the two who were listening around the corner of the house and ran to tell me the good news."

Gojyo whipped around so fast to look out the window, Yuuko thought he might hurt his neck. Yuuko groaned. Not Saira and Myhiko again. She thought she got rid of them. At least, they were hanging around the store trying to get a closer look at the men and not going around town telling people all her business.

"Daisuke-san, the house a few doors down from here that is for sale, do you know how we can get in touch with the owners?" Sanzo turned back to the wizened old man.

"Yes. The owners left several months ago and the bank has the title to the house now. Let me close the store and I can help you get a place ready for your friend. Yuuko, will you take Gojyo-san and go to the doctor's office and meet your patient? Goku-san, will you be coming with Priest Sanzo and myself or do you wish to meet the black haired beauty staring at you?"

Goku blushed and said as calmly as he could, "I think I might want to say hi to the lady."

Yuuko and Gojyo left Daisuke and Sanzo to take care of getting the house for Hakkai and Goku decided to stay behind and talk to Myhiko. Saira, however, was glued up against Gojyo's side, talking his ear off. She went on and on about how brave he was, how big and strong, and how safe she felt around him. Yeah, Yuuko thought, too bad he wasn't here last week when a fruit stand overturned in the high wind. She giggled to herself, picturing Saira under the cart, yelling for her big, strong Gojyo-san to save her. That was it around here for danger. After the youkai attack that killed her parents, they hadn't had an incident with youkai since. What Yuuko didn't know, that it was because as the Sanzo party moved westward, the youkai followed them.

"Saira, I really need to talk to Gojyo now. I need to know about this Cho Hakkai before I meet him."

Saira didn't look pleased to be leaving Gojyo's side, but he quickly solved that. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and placed several soft kisses on it's soft, white back.

"If you go back and find your friend, I promise you, I will come find you when I am done here." Gojyo captured her green eyes with his brilliant red ones. "And we can talk some more. I'd like to hear all about you." Gojyo leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Saira blushed, pulled away and walked away from Gojyo, her head in the clouds.

"What did you say to her? If you are playing her, I will never forgive you." Sometimes, Saira drove Yuuko nuts, but she loved her dearly and if this big oaf thought she would just let him play her, he had another thing coming. Yuuko stopped walking and waited for Gojyo's answer.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, like he was working something out in his head. He shook his head. "I'm not playing her. While were on our journey west, I was a real love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. But, I don't think I'm that kind of guy anymore." He looked down at the ground and scowled at the ground. "I think I'm gonna have to give up Ladies Night, though. I don't think Saira would like it very much. Anyway, what would you like to know about Hakkai? I've known the guy for years and I can answer any question."

They resumed walking again. She asked Gojyo how he came to be injured and he repeated what Yaone had told him. "I don't know more than that. She kept him sleeping while we flew here so he wouldn't injure himself any worse than he already was."

"What's he like, personality wise I mean." Yuuko had a twinge of panic, thinking she was getting involved with a real nasty type. But the rest of them were nice, if a little childlike and vulgar, so Hakkai probably had a similar type of personality.

"He's as different from us as can be, like day to night. He's calm, takes care of us really well. He did most of the cooking since I've met him, although I can cook a little." He wasn't going to tell her his own cooking made him pass out. "He treats Goku like he was his own child, me like a brother and he is the only one Sanzo really respects. He would give someone the shirt off his back if they needed it. Basically, he's the best." Gojyo smiled at Yuuko. "You couldn't ask for a better patient."

Yuuko felt a lot better and was looking forward to starting her care of this man. She forgot to ask Gojyo what he looked like, but they were at the doctor's office and she would be meeting him soon.

They went in the office and greeted the doctor. Introductions were made and Dr. Shirota sat them down in his office to tell them what he found out during the exam.

"I woke him up from his sleep. I needed to do that because if he had any nerve damage or places on his lower body where he couldn't feel pain, I needed him to be able to tell me. The good news is there in no permanent damage. The alchemist who healed him did a fine job." Dr. Shirota stopped to take a look at his notes. "He can't move out of bed for at least 2 weeks just to be sure. Yuuko, you will be there during the day and I take it the nights are covered?"

"Yes, Son Goku, another who traveled with them, will be staying in a house that Priest Sanzo and my grandfather are purchasing as we speak. He will work in the store during the day and be there at night for Hakkai. Please, if Hakkai-san is up to it, may I see him now?"

"Go right in. He might be resting in a light sleep but it's alright to wake him up for introductions. He is wearing pants so don't be alarmed and think he's naked in there."

Yuuko rose and bowed to the white haired doctor. She went to the door to the room where Hakkai was resting and took a deep breath and opened the door.

There on the bed, covered in a light blanket was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He was sleeping so she didn't feel any embarrassment in studying his face. His brown hair was a little wild in the front, with long bangs that almost covered his right eye. The back, however, was as short as Goku's. She noticed a monocle on the table next to him and noticed by the nose piece which eye he needed it for. Her heart did a little flip as she took note of his full lips. They were slightly parted in his sleep and all of a sudden, his tongue slipped out to lick them. She had heard of one's heart skipping a beat, but this was the first time it had happened to her. She tore her eyes away and continued looking at the rest of him. His broad shoulders almost went from one edge to the other on the bed, but the rest of him was so thin! She wondered what the last few years had been like for him.

She looked at the bandage on his left shoulder. It wasn't a big wound. She peeked at him again. He was still sleeping and Yuuko wanted to know if there were any more injuries on his chest. She pulled the blanket back, taking note of how his ribs stood out. She pushed the sheet down and gasped at the sight of an huge scar on his stomach. It was clearly old and she wondered how he got it. She wished she would have asked Gojyo more questions about Hakkai's past but the doctor's office was in sight and her mind turned to thoughts about his injuries.

She pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders and was surprised to see he was awake and looking at her. His eyes were deep green with tiny chips of silver in them. Her hands shook as they made eye contact, neither of them saying anything. His eyes were beautiful but cold.

She smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Yuuko Tanaka and I have been hired by Sanzo-sama to help you recover." She bowed. "I have a great knowledge of caring for someone",Ok, she thought, that was stretching it a little, but she thought he might feel better thinking she was knowledgeable about this.

She twisted her hands together, a habit left over from childhood. "Dr. Shirota says there is no permanent damage to your legs or back but you will need to stay in bed for two weeks, just as a precaution." She wished he would say something. His cold stare was making her nervous.

"Sanzo-sama and my grandfather have found you a beautiful house and are right now making the purchase for you. Goku-san and Gojyo-san are staying in Kosui, that's the name of the town, and Goku-san will be staying at your house until you get better. My grandfather and I have a store and Goku will be helping there during the day and staying with you at night, in case you need him." She was no longer nervous, now she was getting irritated at this beautiful man. "You don't need to worry, you will be fine." She gave him one of her brightest smiles and waited.

Hakkai turned his face towards the wall. "I'll be fine. No permanent damage." His teeth were clenching and Yuuko could see muscles in his cheek jump. "You don't know me and I don't need you to baby-sit me. You may go now. I don't wish to see your face again."

He turned back to her when he didn't hear a sound. She had not moved from the spot by his bed. Anger rose in him, hot and sharp. He didn't need a woman in his life. He was destined to be alone all the rest of his life.

While he lay in Yaone's lap,drifting in and out of consciousness, he thought about his feelings for her. He liked her and thought they might be able to make a good life. He didn't need love, just someone to be with. But when he awoke and asked for her, he was told there was no woman with the other men. She made her choice. She chose Kougaiji. Disappointed, he fought the urge to scream in frustration.

His breathing grew louder in the quiet room. "Do I need to spell it out for you? You are fired!"

"You can't fire me! Sanzo-sama trusted me to help you and I promised him I would. If you have a problem with that, take it up with him." Green eyes warred with blue ones. Neither of them would back down.

"You're stuck with me, Hakkai-san, wether you like it or not!" With that, Yuuko turned on her heel, opened the door and slammed it behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys

This chapter gets lemony towards the end, so you have been warned.

Yuuko stormed out of Hakkai's room and found Gojyo and Dr. Shirota talking quietly. She marched up to Gojyo and stood in front of him, legs spread and hands on her hips.

"Is this a joke?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "That man in there is nothing like you described! He is rude and nasty!" Gojyo looked at her in shock. "You knew I wouldn't take this job unless I thought he would be a willing patient and…and you know what he said to me?" She watched Gojyo shake his head no. "He said I was fired!" She waited. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Gojyo didn't move. Maybe she was the wrong person to care for Hakkai. She reminded him of a female Sanzo. He half expected her to whip out a fan from nowhere and whack him on the top of his head.

He put his hand up. "Let me go talk to him and get this all straightened out." He rose and went to Hakkai's door. He knocked softly and went in without waiting for an answer.

Hakkai turned his head away from the wall, mouth open, like he was ready to yell again. His face softened when he realized it wasn't Yuuko coming back. He still looked angry but didn't seem ready for another battle of words. "Hello." The words came out flat and emotionless.

Gojyo pulled up a chair and set it by the bed. He dropped down and looked at Hakkai, one eyebrow arching. He decided to wait and let Hakkai squirm a little. It didn't take long for Hakkai to start talking.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Two could play this game, Gojyo thought.

"You know very well who I mean. I wake up to find a strange woman over me, blanket down to my waist, and she's touching my scar."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Please don't lump me in with you. Then she tells me, she's been hired to care for me. In a house, that Sanzo and her grandfather bought for me. I would appreciate some answers, Gojyo."

In all the years he knew Hakkai, seven to be exact, he never saw him like this. Anger showed on Hakkai's face. He usually hid it with smiles but you knew he was raging on the inside. It wasn't the fact that a woman was in his room when he woke up, but Gojyo thought it might have not been the right woman in the room. He'd suspected for a long time that the demon slayer had feelings for Yaone but never said anything to Hakkai.

Gojyo leaned back in the chair and lit a cigarette. "Are you pissed because a woman was checking you out, or are you pissed that it wasn't Yaone?"

Heat crept up Hakkai's neck and he turned away from Gojyo again. Bingo. Right in one. "You kinda knew she had a thing for Kougaiji, right? I didn't think your feelings for her ran that deep." Silence filled the room.

"I don't need love. I just want someone to come home to, someone to be there during the long nights. I guess I knew all along that she favored Kougaiji over me, but I still hoped." Hakkai's eyes closed and he didn't say another word.

Gojyo knew this was all he was going to get of Hakkai for now and let the subject drop. He took a deep drag on his cigarette. "What did you think of Yuuko?"

Hakkai lifted his head off the pillow. "She was extremely forward and I don't like that. She seems bossy, rude and pushy." He let his head drop. He was still too weak to move much.

"Kinda reminds you of someone, don't she?" Hakkai looked confused. "She's a female Sanzo." He grinned at Hakkai.

For the first time since Gojyo entered the room, Hakkai truly smiled. "Did you check her for a fan?" Both men laughed but stopped when Hakkai grimaced in pain. " I do feel ashamed. I was angry and I took it out on her. I must apologize to her. Is she still here?" Gojyo nodded. "Could you please send her in again? I am getting tired and I would like to rest soon."

Gojyo went to the window and threw his cigarette out. "I'm not supposed to smoke in here." Grinning, he went to the door but stopped before opening it. "I'm glad you're ok." That was all he would say and it was enough. Hakkai smiled. The deep bond of their friendship didn't need fancy words. Gojyo pointed his finger at Hakkai, "Be nice." He grinned and left the room.

While Hakkai waited for Yuuko, his mind drifted to the final battle. He had been battling a few youkai and doing well, until the largest revealed he was a mind reading, shape-shifting youkai. Hakkai had laughed when the youkai turned into Kannan. If the youkai thought that turning into his dead lover was going to make him lose focus, he was wrong. He had come to terms with Kannan's death and while he would never forget her, he was ready to move on. Hakkai taunted the youkai and that enraged the youkai further.

Then the youkai turned into a smaller female, about 10 years old. The figure had bright green eyes and long hair. What caused Hakkai to freeze was the childlike voice calling him, "Daddy". The youkai must have been a distant relative of the tribe Hakkai killed on the night he became a demon. There was no other explanation how the youkai knew Kannan was pregnant.

Hakkai shivered as he pushed the memory aside. He was too weak to deal with it right now and he wanted to be calm when he apologized to Yuuko.

Yuuko had calmed down and was sitting in the chair Gojyo had vacated. Dr. Shirota was nowhere to be seen. Her face was still stormy and she was tapping her foot. "Well, what happened?"

"He wants to apologize." Hmph, she grunted. "Seriously, he does. Look, he has had a bad life and he was hoping for something to happen that didn't." Gojyo wouldn't explain any further. If Hakkai wanted her to know, he would be the one to tell her. "Please, give him a second chance." Gojyo pleaded with her with his eyes. She caved. Puppy-dog eyes did her in every time.

"Fine", she huffed at him, "I'll talk to him." The remark about his past made her heart soften a little towards the man in the other room. She knew first hand how a life could change in an instant and decided to give him another chance. "Will you wait here?"

"I think I'll go find Sanzo and monkey boy and see how they are coming with the house. We need to set up an entire house by tomorrow." She look confused at Gojyo's last comment. "Dr. Shirota says Hakkai can be moved into his house then. We'll want to have it all set up for you so you can focus on Hakkai." He rubbed his hands together. "Then I get to look for my bar." She smiled at his enthusiasm, he did remind her of a little boy sometimes. "See ya, babe."

"Gojyo! We talked about this! Don't call me 'babe'!" She yelled to him but he was already out the door, bounding down the street, whistling. She shook her head. In spite of herself, she already considered Gojyo a friend. Her thoughts turned to Hakkai and she frowned. Might as well get this over with. She collected her thoughts, knocked on the door and went in.

Hakkai opened his eyes when he heard the knock on the door. Yuuko peeked around the door and raised her eyebrow. If he was going to start arguing, she would leave. He smiled and she still waited. "Please, come in and sit down."

His mood seemed better, so she came in, leaving the door open just in case. She took the chair by the bed, moved it back a little so she could look at him better and sat and waited. She would not be the first to talk. She folded her hands and laid them in her lap. She slapped a placid look on her face.

"First, let me apologize for my earlier behavior. I was surprised to wake up and see you. I am still a bit disoriented, as I am sure you can understand." She nodded. "My name is Cho Hakkai."

"I know, Gojyo told me", she snapped out.

Hakkai smiled. Gojyo was right, she did remind him of a female Sanzo. Her body language told him she wasn't ready to forgive him yet. He decided to try a different approach. He wasn't the negotiator for their little group for nothing. He really did have a way with people that the others lacked.

"I want to explain to you why I behaved as I did towards you." He struggled to find the right words. Should he start with his early life? His life with Kannan? He decided the best place to start was when he met Gojyo. "I met Gojyo seven years ago in a forest. I was near death and I welcomed it. Gojyo refused to let me die and he took care of me for several weeks." Her eyes widened with surprise. Whatever she expected him to say, this wasn't it. "I had lost someone very dear to me; in fact, we were talking about marriage. When she died, part of me died with her." She understood that. When her parents were killed, she wished she had gone with them. If it wasn't for her grandfather's love, she wouldn't have made it through that time of her life.

"I understand. I lost my parents four years ago. I was only 16." She didn't elaborate. She didn't go through the pain of losing a lover, but she could understand the pain of losing someone she loved.

"The years passed and I met a woman I thought I would be quite content to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't love her like my first love, Kannan, but I respected her immensely and thought we could make a good life together." The sadness on his face touched her and she reached out for his hand. He was surprised but didn't show it. He was afraid of breaking the tentative truce they had arrived at.

"When I opened my eyes and saw you, the anger I felt of being left behind again surfaced. I am truly sorry I took my anger out on you." He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. She smiled at him, dropped his hand and sat back in the chair.

"I accept your apology and although we got off on a poor start, I hope we can be friends." She didn't realize how much she had been afraid that she wouldn't be able to keep this job. Her shoulders relaxed and she took a deep breath, letting it out with a whoosh. "I think I should let you rest. Do you need anything before I go?"

"If you don't mind, I would really like some water." She nodded and left the room in search of the kitchen. She was back in a few minutes, a small glass in her hand. "I'll help you up a little so you can drink."

She put the glass on the stand by the bed and put her right arm slightly under his shoulders. He was warm and she could feel the muscles in his back bunch up as he made an effort to help her. He smelled good, too, like the outdoors after a rain. She blushed. Where did that come from? He held out his hand for the glass and her blush deepened as she realized she couldn't reach it. She laid him back down and picked up the glass and handed it to him. Her hands were shaking.

"Thank you, Yuuko."

She helped him up again. As he drank, she focused on his hair to try and take her mind off of the feeling of his skin. His skin was surprisingly soft but she could feel the strength in him. Stop it, she told herself. Look at his hair. Was it as silky as it looked? It was a rich brown, like a newly plowed field. Ah! That's not working! Hurry up and drink!

Hakkai looked at Yuuko, wondering why she was still holding him up since it was obvious that he was done drinking. He nudged her hand that was lightly touching his arm with the water glass. She was staring at his hair. Did he have something in it? It had been awhile since he washed it. He hoped there was nothing disgusting in it. He nudged her hand again.

She jumped a little and saw he was holding out the glass for her to take. Flustered, she removed her arm before letting him back down. He hit the bed with a soft thump, a grimace on his face. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She clasped her hands in front of her and began twisting them. "Do you need anything else? No? Ok, well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She ran to the door, shutting it behind her with a bang.

Hakkai smiled at the sounds coming from the other side of the door. He could hear what sounded like a forehead hitting the door and her muttering, "stupid", over and over. She was kinda cute.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Yuuko dressed in her best blue kimono, having changed several times before she settled on the one she was wearing. She went downstairs planning on making the morning tea but was surprised to see Goku at the stove, making breakfast. She greeted the man with a smile. Daisuke was already reading the morning paper and sipping his tea. Her stomach growled as she smelled something good.

"I'm sorry it's not more but all I can really make is meat buns. Sanzo got tired of me begging for them all the time and had Hakkai teach me how to make them."

"T…that's fine", Yuuko stammered. "Is Hakkai a good cook?" She took a bite of a meat bun and sighed in pleasure. They were a lot better than she could make. Rice balls were about the only food that she could cook with confidence…if she didn't let the rice boil over or stick to the pot. Her grandfather tried many times to teach her how to cook other things, but no matter how hard she tried, it seemed hopeless.

"Oh yeah, he's fantastic. We met a woman on our journey who's cooking was so bad, Gojyo, Hakkai and I passed out from eating it. But, Hakkai kept helping her and she became a good cook." Yuuko winced. Goku laughed at the memory. Daisuke looked at Yuuko over his paper and opened his mouth to speak. Yuuko pulled the paper from her grandfather's hands and helped him out of the chair.

"Come on, Grandfather. You and Goku-kun need to be at the store soon, so you'd better get going. Let me help you." She leaned down to his ear. "Don't you say a word about my lousy cooking", she whispered.

"Goku!" Daisuke motioned to Goku. "Come on, child. I'm sure the store is going to be very busy today. Myhiko probably told everyone in town where you are going to be and they will want to meet you."

Goku handed Yuuko a key. "This is the key to Hakkai's new house. We will be moving him in today and I thought you might like to go see the house and get used to where things are. We furnished the kitchen and living areas and both my bedroom and Hakkai's are all set. Your grandfather was a big help in getting what we needed and telling us what we didn't need."

"Who is bringing Hakkai to his house and what time will that be?"

"Gojyo said he would be at the doctors around 10am with Sanzo and they will be bringing Hakkai home. You have about an hour, so why don't you go to the house and get familiar with it? I'm going to get to the store to help Daisuke-san open."

Yuuko watched Goku leave. She was a little nervous about taking care of Hakkai but with all the healing knowledge her mother left her, she felt she could handle any problem. She picked up the key Goku left for her, along with her medical supplies and left the house.

She stopped at the house that was now Hakkai's. It was a good sized house with two stories and a large front porch. She noticed that there were no curtains in the front windows but since she wouldn't be living there, it didn't bother her. She opened the door and stepped in the cool house.

The front door opened into a nice living space to the left and a kitchen off to the right. She went in the kitchen first. The men had done well. She ran her hand over the new table and chairs, marveling at the workmanship. It was a large kitchen with stove, refrigerator and even a hutch to put linens. She pulled out drawers and opened cupboards making note of how much food there was. Goku must have been in charge of that.

Leaving the fully stocked kitchen, she moved into the living space. There wasn't much, just a futon sofa and a rocking chair. There were a few floor lamps but not much else. The furniture looked lost in the vast room. No pictures hung on the wall and like the kitchen, no curtains. Yuuko made a metal note to ask Hakkai if he wanted her to pick out some things to make the place more homey. There was a nice fireplace that would be a help in winter.

Yuuko was about to leave the living room when she heard voices. Going back in the entryway and opening the door, she was glad to see the familiar red hair of Gojyo. He was arguing with Sanzo about the best way to bring Hakkai in the house.

"It's feet first, asshole! I'm already on the damn porch and you want me to get off just so you can go first? Nn, I don't think so." Yuuko could see the coldness creep into the purple eyes of the priest.

"I said move it or I promise I will shoot you."

"You've been saying that for years and yet I'm still here. Why is that I wonder? Oh yes, your aim sucks!"

"That's it, you kappa. I'm finally going to do it." He made a move like he was going to put the stretcher down, when Yuuko had enough of listening to them.

"That's enough! Priest Sanzo, please forgive me for yelling, but…knock it off." He glared at her. She stepped out of the house and walked down to him. Standing nose to nose, she looked right into his eyes. "Take Hakkai-san in the house right now. This is not good for him. He is still healing from a bad injury and you two think it's a good idea to stand out in the open air and argue about which is the best way to get him in the house?" They stood that way for what seemed like minutes, but in reality, it was over quickly. Sanzo had met his match.

Yuuko walked back in the house. "Put him in the living room. I have already decided that he will sleep on the futon in there."

"Hmph", Sanzo snorted. "We already made a bed for him upstairs. And that's where he's going."

"Did you or did you not hire me to take care of Hakkai-san? You did hire me and I say he goes in the living room. It will be easier for me to take care of him there. I won't have to be running up and down the steps all the time.' Yuuko folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't budging on this.

"Fine", Sanzo spit out. "Move your ass, Kappa. I want to get as far away from this crazy woman as soon as possible." He nudged Gojyo into moving again.

Hakkai watched the exchange with amusement. He never thought he'd see the day when Sanzo backed down from anyone, let alone a woman. A woman that barely came up to his shoulders. He tilted his head backwards towards Sanzo. "I rather like her."

"Shut it."

The two of them got Hakkai settled. Yuuko went upstairs and found pillows and a blanket in the room Hakkai was supposed to sleep in and brought them down. She was surprised to see Gojyo and Sanzo had left. She was alone with the handsome man.

He looked thinner but she supposed that was because the bed was bigger than the one at the doctor's office. She moved over to him and raised him up and put the pillows under his head. She caught herself smelling his hair. It had been washed since yesterday and it shone. She had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it but she stopped in time. She took the blanket and placed it over him, trying not to meet his eyes.

"The doctor's wife washed it for me yesterday." She knew he was looking at her. She wasn't like this around men and it bothered her. Why was she acting this way? It finally registered to her that he had spoken.

"I'm sorry, what did she wash?"

"My hair. I noticed you staring at it yesterday and I thought maybe I had something in it, so I asked her if she could please wash it."

He noticed her looking! Yuuko wished the floor would swallow her up. She stammered, "yes, well I thought there was a bug in it…"she trailed off.

He couldn't help but notice the blush across her cheeks and he thought it was charming. Whoa, Hakkai. Where did that thought come from? After Yaone made her choice, he resigned himself to being alone. He was not going to let another woman break his heart again.

His eyes began to close as exhaustion came over him. "I am sorry but I really would like to rest now." He shifted on the futon to a more comfortable position and closed his eyes.

Yuuko made her way to the kitchen where she found some books to read. Her mind was spinning. She wouldn't deny that she found him attractive but she wasn't looking to fall in love. She opened one of Hakkai's books and began to read.

Hakkai laid in bed, his mind drifting back to the final battle. He could no longer put off thinking about that night. His daughter. That's what the mind reader turned into. The daughter who would have been 10 years old this summer. The daughter Kannan killed when she killed herself.

Hakkai thought about how the mind reader could have known about his daughter.Was he related to the tribe who kidnapped Kannan or was he exceptional at mind reading? When the shape-shifter turned into Kannan, flashes of the night she committed suicide went through his mind. The youkai must have used the information he got from Hakkai's memories to torture him with a fake daughter. But, it's not that the youkai knew Kannan was carrying a girl. He just chose that form because there was a chance it would make Hakkai break. And he did. Hakkai pushed the memory of that night deep into his mind and went to sleep.

Yuuko woke to the sound of moaning and thrashing. She lifted her head from the kitchen table and tried to get her bearings. She knew it was almost night from the lack of light coming through the window, but she was still shaking off sleep and didn't know where she was.

"No, not that!" It was Hakkai, screaming in his sleep. She jumped up from her chair and ran into the other room. He had kicked the blanket off and was holding his head. He was having a nightmare. She felt his forehead. He was burning up! She was afraid of this. She ran to get her medicines but another scream made her run back to his side. He was trying to crawl off the mattress.

She pushed him down on the mattress. He tried to push her away. His eyes flew open. They were bright with fever and seemed to look right through her.

"Kannan! Where have you been?" He pulled her to him, trapping her arms on his naked chest. "I thought you were dead. I saw you die." He began to cry. "You came back to me."

Yuuko needed get free before he really hurt himself. There was no permanent damage to his back, but his other wounds were barely beginning to heal. She began to struggle but he was too strong for her. She hoped if he thought she was Kannan, he would calm down. She moved closer to his face. "I'm here, Hakkai. Don't worry, I won't leave you again."

He kissed her. Yuuko was too shocked to move. He pulled back and nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it in his hot mouth. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had been kissed before but all the previous kisses left her either nauseous or annoyed. This one was making her shake with desire. He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and when she didn't open, he grabbed her chin, forcing it down.

His tongue swept the inside of her mouth, his lips almost bruising hers as if he couldn't get close enough to her. His tongue was doing the most wicked things. Heat pooled in her belly and she shyly responded with a tentative touch of her tongue to his. He groaned. The sound shot straight to her core. She struggled to free her hands and Hakkai seemed to realize that she wasn't trying to get away, she was trying to get closer. She lay next to him and did what she had wanted to do since she first met him. Her hands slid through his hair and her nails scraped his scalp gently. It was as soft as it looked. He shuddered and deepened the kiss.

His hands roamed her back, cupping her bottom, and pulling her flush against him. She could feel how aroused he was. In the back of her mind, she knew she should pull away but her body felt boneless. His hips gave a little thrust up and she broke the kiss with a gasp. Oh, how could so small a movement do this to her? He rolled her on her back, pushing her thighs apart with his knee and pressed his hips to hers. She felt his mouth on her neck. Licking and nipping at her neck, he made his way to the juncture of her shoulder and neck. He gently bit down, drawing a ragged moan from her. He circled his hips, hitting a spot that made her breathing hitch. She couldn't help it, her hips moved on their own accord, pushing up to meet his. He bit down harder, leaving a mark. Her hands shook as she pressed him closer.

Goku whistled as he got closer to Hakkai's house. He liked the job and the townspeople he met seemed to like him too. Well, that could be because he and the rest of the group were considered heroes. But, it was Daisuke-san that really made him feel welcome. He had teased Goku about how many times Myhiko came into the store that day and he was already getting attached to the small, old man.

Hakkai's hands moved to cup a breast over her kimono. "Kannan", he whispered. Yuuko's eyes flew open. All desire left her as she pushed Hakkai off and crawled off the futon. She felt like screaming. Not only did she roll around like a whore but he was burning with fever and all she could think of was the pleasure he was giving her. Tears welled in her eyes. She was so confused. She twisted her fingers together, "Get it together, Yuuko." She ran her fingers through her hair, pressing her palms to her head as if she could press the memory of his kisses out of her mind. "The fever. I have to get the fever down."

Goku opened to door to find Yuuko in the kitchen. She was muttering to herself, threading her fingers through her hair. She looked so upset, he ran to her and grabbed her arms. "What is it? Is it Hakkai?"

She gave a little scream. "Oh, Goku, you frightened me!" Her hands flew to her throat. She seemed to snap back into control. "Hakkai is having a nightmare and he has a fever. I need your help. You go stay with him while I mix something to bring his fever down." Goku nodded and went to the living room. Yuuko mixed the medicine that her mother taught her was best for high fevers and went to Hakkai.

Goku sat on the futon next to Hakkai, talking quietly to him. "He calmed down as soon as he heard my voice." Yuuko nodded. She looked at Goku. "Can you give it to him since he recognized your voice?" Goku nodded and spoke to Hakkai softly. Hakkai smiled and opened his mouth. Goku spooned the medicine in and handed the spoon back to Yuuko.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him I found some sake and would he like to have some before Gojyo drinks it all."

Yuuko gave a shaky laugh. Her hands were still shaking and she couldn't seem to stop them. "If you are alright, I'm going to go home." Goku took her by the hand and walked her to the door, telling her to be careful and he would see her in the morning. She ran to her house as fast as she could. She opened the front door, closed it behind her and saw that her grandfather had already gone to his room for the night.

She ran to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuko woke early after spending a restless night. It wasn't even 5 am yet. Her eyes were swollen and red from all the crying she did the night before. Her hair was in knots from all her tossing and turning. And she felt like she looked, horrible. She had a headache from crying herself to sleep. She rolled from her back to her right side, hoping to go back to sleep but a knock on the door startled her.

She grabbed a robe and went down to see who could be at the door at this hour. She peeked out the front window and saw Goku on the front steps, ready to knock again. She opened the door and was about to speak, when he barged in the house.

"Hakkai's fever is back and I need your help." Goku paced in the little kitchen.

"Let me get dressed and I will be right there. Run a cloth under cold water and put it on his forehead. It's not much but it might help a little." Yuuko was already running out of the kitchen and up the stairs as she gave Goku those instructions.

She put on a blue cotton yukata that was faded from many washings but she wanted to be comfortable. It might be a long day. She combed through her hair and pushed it over her shoulders, barely noticing her appearance in the mirror. If she had taken the time to take a closer look at herself, she would have noticed the bruise on her collarbone near her throat. But her mind was already on Hakkai and his fever. She finished dressing and ran down the stairs, put on her sandals and flew out the door.

She didn't bother to knock. She opened the door and tossing her sandals aside, made her way into the living room. Goku was sitting on the futon by Hakkai, looking worried. His golden eyes were bright with tears. "I came down about 15 minutes ago to check on him and he was burning up again. I came to get you as fast as I could."

She went over the teen and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You did well coming to get me as fast as you did. I'll fix the fever medicine again and take a look at him." Yuuko went into the kitchen, pushing all thoughts of last night out of her mind. She didn't have time to sit and think about that now. She mixed a fresh dose of fever medicine and took it in to the living room.

Although Hakkai's fever was back, he was calmer than last night. He wasn't thrashing about in a nightmare, screaming at past memories. He lay still, his breathing shallow. She stood by the bed and shook him by the shoulders and called his name. "Hakkai, I need you to wake up and take this. It will help your fever." Hakkai's eyes fluttered open. They were fever bright, but not as bad as last night.

"Yuuko?" He remembered her name. That was surprising. "Why are you here?" Ok, so he didn't remember everything, but at least he knew her name.

"I'm taking care of you while you recuperate. Do you remember?" She watched him nod his head. "I need you to open up your mouth and take this. It will help bring your fever down. Goku, could you please help him sit up?" Goku put his arm behind Hakkai's back and lifted him to a semi-sitting position. Yuuko held a spoonful of medicine near Hakkai's mouth.

Hakkai opened his mouth and she put the spoon in his mouth. She noticed how his lips wrapped around the spoon and watched in fascination as he licked his lips to get all of the medicine. She shook her head. Why was she so fascinated by every little thing this man did? And why did her stomach feel like she had tons of butterflies in it? She pushed the thoughts from her mind and looked at Goku. He still had Hakkai upright. "I think he's ok now. You can lay him down." She watched as the teen gently laid Hakkai flat again. Goku drew the blanket over Hakkai's shoulders and watched him for a minute or so.

Yuuko went into the kitchen. She thought about mixing another batch of medicine, but it was better if made fresh and she didn't know how long it would be until Hakkai needed another dose. She put the spoon in the sink and looked around for glasses. She could really use a glass of juice and she didn't think Goku would say no to one either. She found two glasses and poured orange juice in them.

Goku came in and sat down at the table. Yuuko brought over the glasses and sat one in front of Goku. He drank about half before setting the glass back down. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Yuuko, giving her a tired smile. "It's really rude of me, but do you mind if I go back to bed? I'm kinda wore out from yesterday at the store." He yawned.

"Go ahead, Goku. I'm used to getting up this early so I'm fine. I'll just pick up a little in the kitchen. Then, I'll watch over Hakkai."

Goku stood up, drained his orange juice and went back upstairs, waving to her as he left the kitchen. Yuuko took the glasses to the sink and began to wash them. She checked the clock. It was almost 6. Too early to make breakfast, Yuuko thought. She decided to check on Hakkai again.

She moved silently to the living room, not wanting to wake him. It was too soon to tell if the dose she gave him was working but she felt his forehead anyway. It was cool but that was probably because of the cloth Goku put on it. She remembered her mother telling her that the belly was the best place to feel for a fever. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. What if he reached out and grabbed her like last night? She blushed as she remembered his passionate kisses. She could almost still taste him on her lips. Her fingers twisted together as she stood by the bed.

"Come on, Yuuko. You're twenty years old, for heaven's sake. Stop acting like a lovesick teenager." She sat on the edge of the bed, gathered her courage and pulled the blanket down to his waist. She was still shocked at the scar on his stomach. How anyone could have survived an injury like that, was beyond her. She lightly traced the scar with her fingers. Hakkai's breath hitched and he moaned. She snatched her fingers away. She watched his face to see if he was waking up, but he didn't make anymore noise.

She got up off the bed, her face burning. She put her hands to her cheeks, trying to cool them off but it was no use. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself, but she was falling for this handsome man.

Yuuko went and sat in the rocking chair, knowing she wanted to be near in case Hakkai needed her again. She pushed off and rocked back. SQUEEEEK! Lord, that was loud! Hakkai would surely wake up if she kept on rocking. She got off the chair and stilled it before it would make that horrid noise again.

She could bring in a kitchen chair in but they were too hard. She looked by the futon. She could just sit on the floor by Hakkai's head. There was carpet on the floor after all and she could lean up against the wall for support. Yes, she told herself, that was the reason she wanted to sit by him. She could be near in case he got worse. And besides, the rocking chair squeaked so loud, he would surely wake up. And…and there was carpet on the floor. She paused. She already thought of that. She would not admit to herself the real reason why she wanted to be next to him.

She sat down by the futon and leaned against the wall. She looked over and saw Hakkai was within arms reach. She scooted closer until her right side was up against the mattress. There, that was close enough. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank, letting the sound of Hakkai's breathing lull her to sleep. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Goku came down a few hours later and saw Yuuko sitting on the floor by Hakkai's bed. Sometime in the early morning, she had shifted and now her arms were crossed on the bed, her head on them. Hakkai had shifted to his left side and his hands were curled with her hands. Goku smiled as he looked at the couple sleeping. Maybe Gojyo was right. She was exactly what Hakkai needed in a woman.

Goku left the house, deciding to make breakfast for him and Daisuke-san at his house. He was looking forward to his second day at work. He was glad that the group had decided to settle here. Sanzo would be close by and Gojyo and Hakkai would be in the same town. His little family wouldn't be split up and if things were going the way he thought they might, Myhiko may be a part of his future. But, that was too soon to tell. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy life and the peace that came with the defeat of Gyoumaoh.

Sanzo stood on the front porch of Hakkai's house, finishing up his cigarette. Knowing Hakkai, he wouldn't allow smoking in his house. Tossing the butt aside, he thought about knocking but he couldn't hear any sounds in the house and he didn't want to wake Hakkai up. He wasn't sure if that woman was there yet. She would probably give him hell for banging on the door and waking Hakkai up. So, Sanzo just let himself in the house.

He kicked off his sandals, noticing the smaller pair already there. So, she was here. She certainly was quiet. Unlike the first time he'd met her. Sanzo frowned. Gojyo laughed himself hoarse telling Goku that she was just like Sanzo. The stupid Kappa quickly stopped laughing when Sanzo pointed his gun at him.

Sanzo walked into the living room and took in the sight before him. Hakkai was awake and laying on his left side. Yuuko was on the floor next to him, arms and head on the mattress, fast asleep. They were holding hands. Sanzo watched Hakkai, careful not to alert the couple to his presence.

Hakkai's left hand was holding onto both of Yuuko's hands and his right hand was currently brushing her strangely colored hair back behind her ear. Locks of brown, shot with highlights of gold, silver and Sanzo thought he saw white, fell to the bed beside Hakkai. A gentle, true smile was on Hakkai's face. Sanzo had seen that smile on Hakkai only a few times since he had known the demon slayer. Usually, Hakkai only smiled like that with children and a few times with Goku. But, Hakkai had never smiled like that with a woman.

Hakkai was fascinated with Yuuko's hair. It was so soft and the colors! He could see strands of gold, silver and even a few pure white ones. It wasn't like she was going gray, her hair looked like it was always this way since childhood. He wondered what she was like as a child. He smiled as he imagined her standing up the local bullies, playing in the mud when she was supposed to stay clean and climbing sakura trees. The images in his mind changed to more grown up ones. Yuuko leaning over him, touching his chest. Yuuko with her fingers running through his hair. Yuuko beneath him moaning as he kissed her. His hand stilled. Something tickled the back of his mind. Where had those thoughts come from?

He remembered his nightmare from last night with his daughter and he could remember Kannon coming back. He had begun to make love to Kannon in his dream but he didn't remember anything besides kissing her, pressing up against her, nipping at her shoulder. Hakkai's hand in Yuuko's hair began to shake. What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was Yuuko he did those things with and not the Kannon from his dream? He pushed her hair over her right shoulder. There, right above her collarbone, was a bruise. A love bite, he used to call them. He had marked her last night.

Sanzo watched the play of emotion on Hakkai's face. The gentle smile leaving his face, replaced by one of confusion and finally, strangely enough, one that looked like guilt. Sanzo decided to let his presence known.

"Oi", Sanzo said walking in the living room. "How are you feeling?"

Hakkai dropped the strands of Yuuko's hair he was holding and withdrawing his hand from hers, rolled on his back and scooted up on the pillows. "Better. I suppose I had a fever last night. I remember Yuuko giving me medicine." Hakkai looked up at the ceiling. "Is Goku still here?"

"Damned if I know." Sanzo sat down in the rocker and pushed back. It made the horrible squeaking noise again and he jumped up. "Shit! What kind of crap furniture did Gojyo buy?" Sanzo glared at the rocker and came over to Hakkai's bed. He eyed Yuuko who was still asleep. He noted with a smirk that her mouth was open and she was drooling a little. "What's up with your little nurse here?" Sanzo motioned towards Yuuko with his head.

Hakkai flushed as visions of Yuuko flashed through his mind. The one of her writhing beneath him was proving difficult to get out of his mind. He looked down at her and watched the top of her head. All of a sudden she sighed and stretched her hand out, grasping for something. She moved it around the mattress until she felt Hakkai's arm. She moved her hand down his arm to his hand and grabbed his hand again, mumbling in her sleep and folding her fingers over his.

Hakkai scratched the back of his head. "Ha ha", he said with his trademark placid smile on his face. Hakkai gently pulled his hand out of Yuuko's grasp and put her hand back by her other one. "I guess, she's worried about me." Hakkai began to sweat under Sanzo gaze.

Yuuko started to stir. She picked up her head from her arms, wiped the spit from her mouth and looked around with bleary eyes. She wasn't fully awake, yet. She turned to the left and looked at Sanzo, smiled and said good morning. She smacked her lips together a few times and rolled her head to the right. Hakkai came into view. She smiled and sighed. "Good morning." She stared at him, a goofy grin on her face. Her eyes went wide when she realized where she was.

Sanzo snorted. "Well, well, sleeping beauty awakens." He sat down at the foot of Hakkai's bed.

Yuuko knew he was being snarky , so she just ignored him. Maybe he would leave quicker if she did that. She got up from the floor with an unladylike groan. She was stiff from sitting there for so long. She heard a bark of laughter that sounded suspiciously like it came from Sanzo. She was determined to ignore the monk. She stretched a little and made her way into the kitchen.

"You drool in your sleep, you know!" Sanzo couldn't resist one last jab as she left the room. The only answer he received was the sound of her slamming cupboard doors and pots and pans around in the kitchen.

"Now, Sanzo, that wasn't very nice. You should apologize to the lady."

"When hell freezes over." Sanzo dropped the grin. "I'm leaving today for the monastery."

That was it. Hakkai knew he wasn't going to get a big long good-bye speech but he did think after traveling with the monk for four years, Sanzo might show a little emotion. But, he wouldn't be Sanzo if he opened up and let his emotions show. Hakkai looked down at the blanket. "Is the monastery far? Would you like to take Hakuryu? He can fly back here after dropping you off."

Sanzo shook his head no. "It's only a few hours walk from here. It will do me good." Sanzo kept his feeling from surfacing. He really would miss the three of them, despite how much he complained about them on the journey. They had become like the brothers he longed for and now he was leaving them.

Sure, he would still take Goku with him to round up rogue youkai but it wouldn't be the same. No arguing with Gojyo about how many times they had to stop so he could check out the women. Not having to listen to Goku complain about being hungry. And no Hakkai to make sure they ate well and cleaned up after themselves.

Sanzo stared out the front window, not seeing the street in front of it, but memories of the long journey. He had to get the hell out of here before he cracked.

Yuuko finished cooking breakfast. She made rice porridge because it was nice and bland for Hakkai's stomach. She didn't want to serve him anything spicy or too rich too soon. She poured it into three bowls. It looked kinda lumpy and there were little bits of burnt rice in it but she couldn't do anything about that now. She shrugged. Yuuko searched through the cupboards looking for the sugar. She would just sprinkle a little on top and maybe that would help the taste. Since none of the paper bags were labeled, she found one that she assumed to be sugar. She sprinkled some on each bowl and put spoons in them.

Sanzo and Hakkai looked up as she entered the room. Hakkai smiled at her and Sanzo frowned. Yuuko felt like dumping Sanzo's breakfast all over his blonde head. The mental picture of the monk with porridge dripping down his face cheered her up.

"Breakfast!" She handed Hakkai his bowl and smiled at him. She smacked Sanzo in the chest with his bowl. She didn't meet his eyes but she was sure from the sound he made, he was startled. She stifled a giggle and went back into the kitchen. She felt much better now.

Hakkai looked at the bowl in his hands. It didn't look appetizing but maybe the taste would make up for the way it looked. It was warm, anyway. Sanzo was eyeing his bowl warily, as if he was expecting bugs to come crawling out of it at any moment. Hakkai took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He froze, with the spoon still in his mouth. All he could taste was salt. How could she mix up salt and sugar? Gojyo's cooking was pretty bad but compared to this, his cooking was four star gourmet.

Hakkai spit out the spoonful back into the bowl. He needed something to get the taste out of his mouth. "Yuuko, I hate to trouble you, but may I have a glass of juice?" And hurry, he thought.

She came back, holding a big glass of orange juice. "Did you squeeze that yourself?" The question came from Sanzo, who was still holding his porridge away from him, like it might attack him at any time.

"No, why? It came from a carton. Do you want freshly squeezed?"

"NO!" Both men yelled at the same time. How she could mess up squeezing orange juice, they didn't know but they were in no hurry to find out.

"I mean, no thank you , Yuuko." Hakkai said with a smile. She tried, he had to give her that. "I don't want to make anymore work for you than you already have."

She nodded at him and went back in the kitchen.

"What the hell did it taste like?" Sanzo put his bowl on the floor. "You look like you just ate some of Gojyo's rotten cooking."

"I wish. Oh my, she's worse than that woman we ran into that made the horrible buns."

"I'll go tell her she'd better hire someone to deliver meals here until you get better enough to cook. I don't want her killing you with her cooking." Sanzo went to get up from the bed, but a hand grabbed the front of his robes before he could get far. He looked into Hakkai's face and was surprised at the expression. Hakkai looked angry, almost angry enough to kill.

Through clenched teeth, he said, "You'd better not hurt her feelings. Go out and tell her that you forgot to mention that one of the benefits of caring for me is not having to cook for me. Tell her you made arrangements with a nearby restaurant to have meals for both of us, delivered three times a day." Hakkai gave the front of Sanzo's robes a little shake. "Are we quite clear on that, Sanzo?"

Sanzo nodded and Hakkai let go of his robes. Gojyo was right. This woman was what Hakkai needed and by what he saw this morning, Hakkai already had feelings for her. The situation almost made him wish he was staying in town to see where this went, but the 27 year old monk had been traveling for more than half his life and he had no desire to settle in one spot. It was going to be hard enough staying at the monastery waiting for orders to track rogue youkai.

Sanzo stood and made a production of straightening his robes, all the while glaring at Hakkai. Hakkai glared right back. Sanzo dropped his glare and his face was emotionless once again. "Hakuryu has been waiting outside for the last few days. He's parked around the corner."

"Would you please go and tell him to come here? I've missed his company." Hakkai settled himself against the pillows behind his back.

"Yeah, and I'll let her know about the cooking arrangements." Sanzo put his hand up in the air when he saw that Hakkai was about to say something. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, asshole. I said I would be nice." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Hakkai could hear voices but couldn't make out the words. Yuuko didn't sound mad and Sanzo kept his voice even and low. He heard the door open and looked out the window to see Sanzo crossing in front of it and then he disappeared. A few minutes later, Hakkai could hear the familiar "Kyuuu" of Hakuryu.

He could hear Yuuko from the front door. "Goku wasn't kidding! You really do have a dragon!" He heard the front door close and the soft padding of Yuuko's feet as she came into the living room. There in her arms, snuggling her neck, was Hakuryu. She was laughing at the way Hakuryu was tickling her neck and Hakkai felt his pulse leap. She wasn't cute as he had first thought. She was beautiful.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

I got that out faster than I expected. For those of you wanting an update on Dance with Me, chapter 3 is up and now I can start on chapter 4.

Thanks to all who review and I hope you are enjoying my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Yuuko is my creation.

This chapter does contain sexual situations. If you don't like, please leave. Otherwise, enjoy!

Gojyo whistled as he walked to Hakkai's house. He finally bought the building with an apartment over it for his bar and was looking forward to finally having a place he could call his own. So what if that stinking monk bought it for him. Gojyo deserved it! Running his ass all over Shangra-La fighting youkai, sleeping in a Jeep in freezing weather and being bossed around by Sanzo. Four years of that crap!

Of course, Sanzo didn't pay for the bar with his own money. He had a nice gold card given to him from the Sanbutsushin for expenses and maybe Sanzo did go a little overboard with buying a house for Hakkai and a bar with an apartment for him but damn it, those three floating heads owed them. They did what no one else would or could do. They stopped the minus wave.

Slowly, Gojyo could see the attitude of the townspeople come to be more forgiving of youkai. The youkai who had lived in the town prior to the start of the war started coming back. At first, the youkai had been viewed with suspicion but that was changing. Instead of moving to the other side of the street when they saw them, the villagers stayed where they were and nodded. Nothing big, but it was a start. Of course, they treated him and Goku like heroes. And since no one knew Hakkai was a youkai, they treated him nicely, right from the start.

Gojyo passed the store that Daisuke-san owned and decided to stop in. He needed to order supplies for his bar and he figured Daisuke-san would help him. After all, this was Gojyo's first venture as a businessman and he wanted to do it right.

The little store was bustling and Gojyo had to look for several minutes before he caught sight of the little man. Daisuke was behind the register, ringing up customers so Gojyo waited until he had a free moment. Daisuke finished up with the woman he was busy with and turned to Gojyo.

"Hello Gojyo-san, correct?" Daisuke bowed to the large redhead.

"Just Gojyo, Daisuke-san", he said, returning the older man's bow. "I need you help today, if you can spare the time." Gojyo looked around for Goku, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, yes. Saira tells me you have purchased your bar and you probably need help stocking it." Gojyo looked surprised at that. He didn't think anyone but Goku knew he'd bought the bar. "Myhiko is here everyday." Well, that explains that. "Let me find my helpers and then I can assist you with what you need."

Daisuke moved from behind the counter and moved through the crowd to the back of the store. He motioned Gojyo to follow. Gojyo was curious where the old man was going. They went through a door and Gojyo could see they were in the back stockroom. "Shhh", Daisuke put his fingers to his lips. "This is my favorite part of the day." Now, Gojyo was really confused.

Gojyo could hear quiet noises coming from a corner of the room. The storage room wasn't dark, but the corners were dim. He followed Daisuke around some shelves and stopped suddenly, almost running over the smaller man.

There, in the furthermost corner, were Goku and Myhiko. Goku had her backed into the corner and he was kissing her with everything he had. Myhiko had a death grip on Goku's shoulders and Gojyo could hear little breathy moans coming from the black haired girl.

Daisuke looked at Gojyo, his eyes twinkling. "Hello, children!" Goku and Myhiko broke apart, looks of guilt on their faces. Daisuke smiled at the both of them. "Would you be good children and go out in the store and take over for me? I need to help Gojyo and I cannot do that out there."

As Myhiko passed Gojyo, she looked at him and blushed. She hurried past the half-youkai as Goku followed behind her, trying to avoid Gojyo. But, Gojyo wasn't letting the monkey off that easy. He grabbed Goku's arm as he passed. "Did Sanzo ever tell you about sex?"

"Of course not, ass! He's a friggin' monk!" Goku looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I asked Hakkai one night and he told me everything I wanted to know. He even told me about birth control, so if this is the lecture you were planning on giving me, forget it!" Goku's golden eyes met Gojyo's blood red ones. "Now, piss off!" Goku tried to move past Gojyo but the larger man moved in front of him.

"Actually, I was gonna give you that lecture, but since Hakkai already did, I only have one thing to say." Gojyo leaned his arm on Goku's shoulder. "You have good taste." Gojyo winked at Goku. Goku punched Gojyo's arm and walked past him, but he could see the little grin on the monkey's face.

Daisuke smiled at Gojyo and led him to his little office in the back. Daisuke taught Gojyo more about running a business in a few hours than Gojyo could ever hope to learn on his own. He left the office in the early afternoon and made his way to Hakkai's house. He spotted the familiar figure of Sanzo walking across the street.

"Oi, Sanzo! What's up?" Gojyo waved to catch his attention.

"I'm just saying my good-byes. I'm leaving this afternoon for the monastery." Sanzo looked towards Hakkai's house. "I already said good-bye to Hakkai and that woman and I was just on my way to talk to Goku." Gojyo snorted. Sanzo still refused to say Yuuko's name.

"You weren't even going to say good-bye to me, oh high and mighty? I'm hurt." Gojyo made a big gesture of putting his hand over his heart, as if it was breaking. Sanzo wasn't buying it for a minute. You couldn't call them friends and yet enemies was too strong of a word for what their relationship was.

The two men stood and looked at each other for a long time, each man lost in his own memories of the past. Gojyo really didn't want the monk to leave and he had a sneaking suspicion that Sanzo felt the same. But, Sanzo's life as a wandering monk was all the blonde man knew.

Sanzo broke the silence. "I'll be back, passing through town from time to time. After all, why do you think I bought you the bar? I'll need somewhere free to drink." A half grin graced the face of the handsome man.

Gojyo smiled. That was the closest Sanzo had ever come to saying he liked him. Gojyo put out his hand for Sanzo to shake and the monk took it. They stayed that way for a bit and finally dropped hands. "See ya around, asshole." Gojyo waved as he walked past Sanzo. He heard the click of Sanzo pulling back the hammer of his gun. He didn't even stop or turn around.

"You're lucky I don't have the bullets to waste on you, you fuckin' water sprite." Sanzo lowered his gun and put his head down. He was gonna miss that jerk.

Gojyo almost missed Hakkai's house, he was so lost in thought. He walked up to the front door and knocked and without waiting, went in. Yuuko met him at the door.

"Don't you and your friends wait for people to answer the door or do you make it a habit of barging in other people's houses?" Yuuko sounded mad, but she had a smile on her face. She was obviously doing wash, for the front of her yukata was wet and her hair was piled on top of her head. The whole bundle was threatening to come tumbling down and she was blowing strands of hair out of her eyes. She did make a charming picture and Gojyo wondered what Hakkai though about her.

Gojyo's eyes widened as he noticed a bruise on her neck. Being the man he was, he immediately recognized it as a love bite. Way to go, Hakkai! Now, he really wanted to see Hakkai and find out how the hell that happened. "Um, can I come in or do I have to stay in the hallway all day?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in. Don't forget to take your boots off and I'll let Hakkai know he has a visitor." She went down the short hall and turned into the living room.

Gojyo unlaced his boots and he could hear them talking quietly. He made his way to the living room and went over to the rocking chair and dragged it closer to Hakkai's raised futon bed. He went to sit down but Yuuko stopped him.

"Please don't rock. That chair makes the most horrendous noise." Gojyo chuffed at her and sat down and gave a mighty push backwards. SQUEEEEK! He jumped out of the chair. "I told you!" She giggled and looked at Hakkai. They exchanged smiles and when she turned back to look at Gojyo, he watched Hakkai's face. The smile dropped from Hakkai's face and a look of longing came over it.

Now, this was interesting. Gojyo had only seen that look on Hakkai's face once before. They were walking through some town, he couldn't remember which one, and Hakkai and he stopped on a bridge for a rest. It was right after they met the soul collector, Hazel Grosse, and he and Hakkai were talking about bring back the dead. Hakkai confessed to him that if given the chance after Kannon died, he would give it serious thought. But, now that some time had passed, he would like to find someone different, someone indestructible. The look on Hakkai's face then, was like the look on Hakkai's face now.

"Gojyo, I have a favor to ask you. Will you stay with Hakkai for a bit? I would like to go and say hello to my grandfather but I don't want to leave Hakkai."

"Yeah, sure. And when you get back, do you think we can go to your house and look for some quieter furniture?" Gojyo eyed the rocking chair. It would make some nice kindling for that fireplace.

"Of course. We have several chairs in unused bedrooms in my house." She let her hair down, combing through it with her fingers. Gojyo barely noticed this, he was too busy watching Hakkai's face. The demon slayers green eyes softened as he watched Yuuko. "Hakkai, do you need anything before I go?" Yuuko walked over to the bed and leaned over to straighten Hakkai's pillows, putting her hand on his shoulder when she was finished. "When I come back, I'm going to change the bandage on your shoulder."

Hakkai nodded at that bit of information. "If I do need something, I'm sure Gojyo can get it for me." Hakkai gifted her with a soft smile. "You enjoy your visit with your grandfather." He laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed. She smiled at him and turned back to Gojyo, waving at him as she left the room, Hakkai's eyes following her all the way. They heard her leave. She was singing a little song as she made her way to the store.

Hakuryu kyuuu'd at Gojyo before leaping off of Hakkai's futon and making his way to stand in front of him. "Hey, Hakuryu, what do you think of Yuuko?" The white dragon spread his wings and stretched his neck as far as he could towards the ceiling. "Kyuuu, kyuuu!" Gojyo could hear the happiness in the little guys chirping. He looked at Hakkai. "I take it he approves of her?"

"You could say that. He only stays with me while I'm napping, otherwise, he follows her around the house like a little duckling." Hakkai smiled at some memory. "It's wonderful having her here. But, before we get into a deep conversation, could you do me a huge favor." Gojyo nodded. "Could you take me to the bathroom? I fear if I do not get there soon…well, you get the picture." Gojyo laughed and helped his friend make his way to the downstairs bathroom.

After taking care of Hakkai's business, Gojyo got him settled back in bed. He sat at the foot of the bed, crossed his long legs and got ready for a nice long chat. He had a lot of questions, but he started with the one that was at the top of the list. "So…how did she get the love bite?" He wagged his eyebrows at Hakkai, grinning as he watched a flush creep up his friend's neck.

"My first night here, I had a high fever and I had a nightmare about the night I was injured." Gojyo waited for Hakkai to continue. He never did hear what Hakkai went through that night. "That night, I was battling three youkai and one of them was a shape-shifting, mind reader." Hakkai paused, the memory of that night was still painful. "At first, the youkai turned into Kannon and I just laughed, but then, it must have entered my mind without me knowing. It changed from Kannon to a 10 year old little girl." Gojyo closed his eyes. Not that, he thought, anything but that.

"I don't know if the youkai was from the tribe I killed the night Kannon took her life. Whatever it was, it knew Kannon was pregnant and it turned into what mine and Kannon's daughter would have looked like. It would be impossible to know if Kannon was carrying a boy or girl, so the youkai took a guess which would bring me more pain." Hakkai laid back on the pillows, tears falling silently from his eyes. "It guessed well."

"Look, Hakkai." Gojyo needed to tread carefully now. "The child Kannon was carrying would be half-youkai. So it would have been born like me, red hair and eyes. Did the child look like that?" Gojyo dreaded the answer.

Hakkai lay quietly for some time before answering Gojyo. "No, the child had my eyes and Kannon's hair color. The youkai just read my mind and knew Kannon was pregnant. I can't believe I fell for such a trick." He wiped his eyes but otherwise, didn't move. Hakuryu jumped on the bed and curled next to Hakkai, sensing that he needed comforting. Hakkai ran his hands over the dragon's feathers. "Thank you, Gojyo. You will never understand the weight you have lifted off my shoulders."

Gojyo didn't think he did anything, but if whatever he said helped Hakkai, he was glad. "Now, back to that love bite." Hakkai groaned and covered his eyes.

"I was in the midst of the nightmare and I mistook Yuuko for Kannon. I know you would like all the details, but let's just leave it at that." Gojyo smiled.. The old Hakkai was back, just when it got to the good part, he shut up.

A week went by and Yuuko grew more comfortable around Hakkai. Dr. Shirota came to visit him and pronounced that Hakkai could get out of bed and take small walks around the house and sit in the backyard. But, he wasn't to over do it or he would end up right back in bed. Hakkai was happy to hear that. He hated waiting for Gojyo to come over so he could use the bathroom.

Gojyo and Goku delivered more chairs for the living room but neither Hakkai nor Yuuko cared. Their favorite place to sit was the futon bed. Hakkai still slept on it at night and rested there during the day. Yuuko would sit at the foot of the bed, Hakuryu curled up in her lap, begging Hakkai for more stories from his journey. Nothing made him happier than seeing her at the foot of his bed, laughing at one of his stories.

One afternoon, he was in the small backyard, sitting in a chair that a neighbor had given him, when he heard Yuuko in the kitchen. The door to the backyard opened to the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen. He got up and made his way through the empty dining room and stood bare chested, leaning against the archway going into the kitchen.

She was wearing a pink yukata today and her feet were bare. She was padding around the kitchen muttering to herself. Hakkai's heart skipped a beat as a vision of Yuuko, large with his child, came into his mind. She would make a wonderful mother. She was kind, patient and found beauty in the most simple things. His eyes closed, as if just by wishing, he could make his vision a reality.

His eyes opened when he heard her curse. "Damn stupid dough." Hakkai heard her pound the counter in frustration. She had said something about making meat buns for Goku, but he never thought she would actually try it. He grinned. He'd better step in to help before she either blows something up or burns his kitchen down.

He walked into the kitchen, standing a little bit behind her. "Do you need any help?"

She turned and looked at him. Oh my, he was filling out nicely. His ribs no longer stood out so much and he had lost none of his muscles while he was bedridden. He was wearing no shirt and his jeans were low slung, giving her a glimpse of his hip bones. She forced her eyes down to his feet, which were bare, like hers. God, even his toes were sexy. She brought her eyes back to meet his. He had started wearing his monocle again. Instead of making him look like a bookworm, he somehow reminded her of a pirate.

"What did you say?" Brilliant, Yuuko. One look at him and your brain doesn't function properly anymore.

"I said, did you need any help?" She was standing at the long counter that separated the sink area from the eating area.

"Oh, this." She turned her head and looked at the lump of dough on the counter. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm hopeless. I finally get the dough to rise but I can't roll it out flat. It either sticks to the rolling pin or breaks apart."

"Show me how you roll out the dough and I'll see if I can help you." Hakkai walked up to stand beside her.

She put a little bit of flour on the rolling pin and slapped it down and pushed the dough with all her might. The dough stuck to the pin. She grabbed it off and slapped it down on the counter again. "See?" She moaned. "I'm never going to get the hang of this. What am I doing wrong?"

"Here, scoot over and I'll show you." Hakkai floured the counter, put a little more flour on the top of the ball of dough, patting it down as he went and gently put the rolling pin on the dough. He pressed down slightly and pushed away from his body. He lifted the pin from the dough, brought it back to where he started and repeated his earlier actions. After several passes, the result was a nice, flat piece of dough. Hakkai looked at her and smiled.

"That's amazing!" Yuuko smiled up at him. "Teach me." She held out her hand for the rolling pin and when Hakkai handed it to her, she brandished it like a sword. "Watch out, dough, here I come!"

He picked up the flat dough and reshaped it into a ball. Yuuko watched his hands and fingers molding the dough. She flushed as she remembered the feel of his hands on her breasts. She could feel a heaviness in her belly. She wanted to know the feel of his hands on her body again. She shook her head. If she kept up this train of thought, she would never learn how to make meat buns.

Hakkai floured the counter before he put the ball of dough down. He put more flour on the top of the dough ball. "This will keep the dough from sticking to the counter." She nodded, not trusting her voice. She was staring at his hands again.

"Ok, now put the pin down." She slapped the pin down in the middle of the flour.

Hakkai sighed. "More like this." He stepped behind her and placed his hands over her hands that were on the handles. She could feel the heat from his body against her back. He smelled good, like sunshine…whatever sunshine smelled like. Her thoughts were jumbled in her head and all she wanted to do was press back against his chest. His hands helped hers roll the dough. The dough was becoming flat and round shaped.

"H…how do I get it flatter without it breaking." She hoped he didn't hear the hitch in her voice, but she was having a hard time controlling her breathing. He pressed his chest against her back. With his arms surrounding her and the strength of his chest against her back, she felt like a caterpillar all warm in a cocoon. She resisted the urge to press her face against his shoulder. She needed to be next to his skin.

His voice sounded strained in her ear. "Just keep your movements gentle and use consistent pressure." He had his face next to her hair. Her hair smelled of lilacs. He noticed the smell every time she bent over him to adjust his pillows. He shifted his hips, so they were flush with her bottom. He bent over her shoulders, molding his chest to her back. "Like that, Yuuko", he whispered. Her hair was over her shoulders and he wanted to taste her skin. His lips brushed her neck. He felt a quiver go through her. She was as affected by him as he was affected by her.

His left hand let go of the rolling pin and brushed her hair away from her neck. He put his hand on top of hers again. "Now, angle the rolling pin so that you are pushing diagonally." He kissed up the side of her neck until he reached her earlobe. She moaned and moved her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Then what?" The question came out in a whisper. "Do you move to the other side?" She trembled as she waited for his answer. He pulled his head back and moved the hair from the other side of her neck. She dropped her head back on his shoulder. The anticipation of his kisses were almost more than she could bear.

"Yes", he whispered back, his hand pulling her yukata slightly off her shoulder. She shuddered at the feather light touch of his fingers. His lips locked onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder and began sucking. His teeth nipped her skin. She was lost in a mass of feelings. Her hands were limp on the counter. She didn't notice that Hakkai's hands were no longer on top of hers. "Yuuko." Her name came out softly, almost like a prayer.

He spun her around. He looked deep into her eyes. They were usually so light that they appeared almost white, but now they were dark with passion. They stood that way for a few seconds before his mouth came crashing down on hers. His tongue begged for entrance and her lips parted, moaning as his tongue swept the inside of her mouth. Her hands fisted in his hair, while one of his spanned her lower back. The other one was pushing her yukata down her arms, exposing more of her chest.

Yuuko thought she would feel shame like she did the first time he kissed her, but that wasn't the case now. He knew it was her and not a dead woman. His fevered whispers of her name told her that. She wanted to feel more of him. Her hands left his hair and moved to his shoulders, thrilling in the feel of his muscular shoulders under her hands. She ran her hands up and down his chest. He broke the kiss with a loud groan. He seemed to like kissing her skin, she wondered if she would like kissing his. With a tentative touch of her mouth, Yuuko kissed Hakkai's collarbone. She wanted his throat but only coming up to his shoulders had her at a disadvantage. As it was, she was on her tiptoes.

Hakkai shuddered. He wanted more of her but she was so damn short! He pushed the dough off the counter and putting his hands under her bottom, lifted her up and placed her on the counter.

"Oh, Hakkai! W…what are you doing?" Her mother had told her how sex worked and how babies were made, but she never said anything about being on a kitchen counter while a gorgeous man stood between your spread legs and pushed your yukata down to your waist. Yuuko was sure she would have remembered that conversation.

Hakkai stood between Yuuko's legs, his arousal pressed to her center, straining at his jeans. He pulled her hips flush against him and thrust. Her head went back and she couldn't contain it anymore. She moaned so loud, Hakkai was sure the neighbors heard. But he didn't give a damn. He wanted to bury himself in this beautiful woman and make her scream his name. With her back arched, Hakkai took one rosy nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. She screamed his name then.

She was holding onto the back of his neck and her fingers moved to his ears. She was trying to pull his head closer. He let go of one nipple and latched onto the other. He put a hand under her shoulders and Yuuko realized that he was leaning her back. She definitely knew her mother didn't cover this in their mother/daughter talk. She ran her right hand through his sweaty hair and slid them back down to his ear.

All of a sudden, she had the sensation of falling and without thinking, grabbed Hakkai's left ear. Her fingers felt the silver clips and in her panic, she pulled them off Hakkai's ear.

A howl like she'd never heard before echoed in the kitchen. Hakkai let go of her and she bumped her head on the counter. Rubbing her head, she sat up. She opened her eyes and screamed.

There, instead of Hakkai standing between her thighs, was a youkai. Vines crossed his face and chest, disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. His hair was the same color of Hakkai's but longer in the back and on the sides. His ears were the familiar shape of the youkai. One green eye peered at her from behind the monocle while the other was golden color. His hands with his almost obscenely long nails reached for her.

"No! Who are you!? What have you done with Hakkai?" She screamed at the beast in front of her, pulling her yukata up around her shoulders again, covering up her breasts. "Where is he?"

A deep growling voice answered her. "It's me, Yuuko. I'm Hakkai."

A welcoming blackness engulfed her and Yuuko fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I do own the original characters in this story.

Yuuko awoke to find herself on Hakkai's futon, Hakruyu laying beside her. Hakruyu, sensing she was awake, kyuuu'd at her, as if asking if she was alright. She smiled at the dragon and scratched under his neck, reassuring him she was alright. She had been out for a few hours, judging by the waning sunlight filtering in through the curtains covering the front windows. She and Hakkai had just bought them yesterday. She smiled at the memory of her and Hakkai shopping. She had picked out items for his house, as if she planned on staying there for the rest of her life. She stopped smiling as she remembered what happened in the kitchen.

She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Hakkai, sitting on one of the chairs Goku had brought from her grandfather's home. His body was tense and his face was unreadable. Their eyes locked for several seconds. She didn't know what to say to him. She wasn't afraid of Hakkai but she was still shocked that he had turned into a youkai earlier.

She sat up and pushed back the covers. Her hands twisted in her lap and she wished she could find the right words to say. But, what do you say to a man that only hours before had you pushed back on a counter, making love to you, before turning into a youkai? How's the weather? What do you want for dinner? Have you always been a youkai?

"Yuuko?" Hakkai's soft voice brought her attention back to him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." She didn't need to ask him what he was talking about. "I would like to tell you how I came to be this way." His eyes begged for understanding.

She nodded and patted the foot of the bed. She wanted him closer to her. She still wasn't ready to admit to herself that she was falling in love with this gentle man. Her thoughts were still in turmoil.

He got up from the chair and came over to sit on the bed, as far from her as possible. He refused to meet her eyes. He picked at several stray threads on the blanket and began his story.

"I only told you a little about Kannan and myself when I first met you. I want to tell you everything and if you never want to see me again, I will understand." Hakkai closed his eyes, digging up painful past memories.

"I was raised in an orphanage. I don't remember much about my parents or other family members. I did know I had a sister but no one knew where she was. I was an angry child, not believing in friendship, let alone love. I kept to myself and books were my only company. Most of the other children didn't want anything to do with me and I was fine with that."

"When I got older, I was accepted into a good school and I trained to be a teacher. After graduation, I had no job, no home to call my own. I traveled for awhile until I came to a small village. I stopped at the inn for the night but the next morning, my life changed. I met Kannan in that village. The village was near Hyakugan Mao's castle but they hadn't had trouble with them for years, so it was safe place to live."

"After a few months of being with Kannan, I knew I loved her and wanted to stay with her. She was an orphan, like me. Neither of us really talked about our past, only about our future together. I got a job teaching at a local school that was full of orphans and I finally had a home and someone to take away the loneliness. I was going to ask her to marry me and then it happened." Hakkai's hands stilled on the blanket. Memories that he had long thought would bring him no more pain, flooded his mind.

Yuuko's stomach began to ache. She had no idea what Hakkai was going to say but she knew it would be bad. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but she didn't know how.

"I came home late one night to find the little house we lived in tore apart. I ran through the village calling her name but she was nowhere to be found. Then, I was told that the leader of the clan, Hyakugan Mao, had come to the village demanding a woman. To save their daughter, a village couple gave him Kannan." Bitterness crept into Hakkai's voice. "They said because we didn't have parents, we wouldn't understand. As if that reason made what they did alright."

Yuuko's heart wept for Hakkai. To have nothing for so long and finally finding joy, to only have it ripped away, would be enough to kill a weaker man. She untwisted her hands and reached out for Hakkai. He grabbed her hand, his grip so tight, it was painful.

"I ran to where they were holding Kannan. The first youkai I encountered had a sword, but that didn't stop me. I killed him and took his sword. Youkai came from all around and I cut each one of them down, slaughtering them. My hands…Kannan always told me how much she loved my hands…were red with blood. I gave no thought to my own life as I went from room to room looking for Kannan, killing everyone who got in my way. Men, women and even children. It didn't matter to me"

"I was bleeding some but I never felt any of the hits I received. All I could think of was Kannan and what she must be going through. I finally reached the dungeon and I could hear her voice calling to me. I raced to the bars and grabbed her hand. I promised to take her out of there and protect her, but she had a strange look on her face." Hakkai dropped Yuuko's hand and covered his eyes, trying to block out the memory of Kannan's face.

"She told me it was too late. She was carrying the leader's child. He raped her over and over." His voice dropped to a whisper. "She killed herself right in front of my eyes."

Yuuko didn't think, she just reacted. She moved next to Hakkai and took him in her arms. He wasn't crying, but she wept for the both of them. He gathered her onto his lap and buried his face in her shoulder. They stayed that way for a long time.

Yuuko pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "The legend is true then?" Hakkai nodded. He had slaughtered a thousand youkai that night and became youkai himself. Yuuko shifted a little in Hakkai's lap and settled in the circle of Hakkai's arms. "Did Gojyo make the limiters for you?"

"No, he said I had them when he first found me, on my ear. I have no idea where they came from." Yuuko fingered the silver clips. "That night is where I got the scar on my stomach. To quote Gojyo, he stuffed my guts in best he could and a doctor stitched me up." Yuuko smiled. That sounded like something Gojyo would say.

Hakkai took her hand away from the clips on his ears. Since Gyoumao was dead, there wasn't the danger of him losing his mind when he turned youkai, but he didn't want to frighten Yuuko again. He didn't want her passing out on him again.

"Why do you have vines on your skin in your youkai form? I don't think I've ever seen a youkai with something like that before." Yuuko ran her palms over his bare chest, as if she could feel them, even though he was in human form. She could see his pulse jump in his neck. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She was in love with Hakkai.

Hakkai dreaded telling her his theory of why he was marked with vines. She would run from him, never looking back. He had finally admitted to himself after she had passed out. He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But, if he told her the final piece of his past, he would be alone again.

Hakkai pushed her off of his lap and stood up, his back to her. He couldn't face her. He was afraid her reaction would be his undoing. "The vines are proof of my sin."

Yuuko was confused. Yes, killing was wrong but she could understand why Hakkai did what her did. After her parents were killed, Yuuko wanted nothing more to hunt down and kill the youkai that slaughtered her parents. "I still don't understand."

"One night, Kannan and I were talking about our pasts and we found out a terrible fact about each other." His shoulders slumped. "She was my sister. I didn't know it when I fell in love with her. Once I found out, it didn't matter to me, although it should have. I was deeply in love with her and I didn't have the courage to break off our relationship"

Hakkai waited for her reaction. She would run out of his bleak life, never to return. He would leave this house. He would never be able to sit in the living room without seeing her there, talking to Hakruyu. He would never be able to cook in the kitchen without remembering the feel of her body pressed up against his while he was trying to teach her how to roll dough.

Yuuko sat on the futon in shock. She had heard of brothers and sisters having this sort of unnatural relationship, but Hakkai and Kannan were different. They had no idea they were related when they fell in love. For some reason, that information didn't bother her like she thought it would. It was almost like the man who had fallen in love with his sister didn't exist anymore.

She couldn't fathom what Hakkai's childhood had been like. Alone and unloved. Her childhood had been filled with love and laughter. She had been the only child and therefor, her parents doted on her. Memories of picking wildflowers with her mother, helping out in the store with her father and hugs and kisses before bedtime. Arms to hold her when she was frightened of storms, kisses on scraped knees and the feeling of being loved had surrounded her in her childhood.

But, Hakkai knew none of these things. And deep in her heart, Yuuko wanted to be the woman to show him. To show him he was wanted and needed. And most importantly, loved. She did love this man. It hadn't hit her like a bolt of lightning. Her feelings had crept up on her softly. Everyday she spent with Hakkai, she found it harder and harder to leave him for the night.

She wanted to make a life with this man. She could almost see this house filled with little green eyed children they would love and cherish. She would give Hakkai all the love he craved. She had to let him know her feelings before it was too late.

Yuuko moved to stand in front of Hakkai. He still wouldn't look at her but by his body language, he was terrified of her reaction. He held his body stiff, as if he was poised and ready to flee. She put her hands on either side of his face and met his eyes with hers. The look in his eyes was so painful, she could almost feel it pierce her skin. Her right hand reached up and touched the silver limiters on his ear. She pulled the top one off.

Hakkai grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" She could hear the panic in his voice.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him, taking a second limiter off. He nodded. He trusted this woman with his life. "I want to see the real you." She took the last limiter off and waited.

The transformation did not take long to happen. Almost as soon as the last limiter was off, he changed. Green vines snaked up his chest and made their way to wrap around his neck and cross the bridge of his nose. One tiny vine was under his left eye that had turned golden, with the pupil narrowing to a slit. His hair grew longer and wilder, touching his shoulders. His ears stretched in length. His claws which had terrified her the first time she saw them, weren't so bad now.

She reached out and touched his chest. She traced the vines downward until her fingers brushed over the large scar on his stomach. She watched in fascination as his stomach muscles jumped. His breathing changed, too. His hands were clenched into fists by his side. Her touch was light as a feather and he wanted nothing more to pull her to him and crush her lips with his. He willed his hands to stay at his side.

"I love you." She whispered her confession to his chest. His heart skipped a beat. Did he hear her correctly? She loved him? No woman could love the monster he had become. He wanted to ask her to repeat what she'd said, but he was afraid he heard her wrong. She moved around to his back, her fingers still tracing the vines.

"You are so handsome." He could feel her warm breath between his shoulder blades. He shuddered. Did she really mean the things she was saying? Couldn't she see what he really was? Why was she doing this to him?

Yuuko moved back around to his chest and touched her lips to his collarbone. "I really do love you. I think I first started to fall for you the first moment I saw you." God, this was torture. He wanted to touch her but if he did while he was in this form, his vines would capture her. And he didn't know if he could ever let her go.

Please, say something, Yuuko thought. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he doesn't love her or even like her. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She was so stupid, confessing her love to a man who obviously didn't share her feelings. She took a step backwards. She looked at her feet, tears blurring her vision.

"Did you mean it?" At first, she didn't realize it was Hakkai speaking. His voice when he was in youkai form was much deeper than his regular voice. "Do you love me?" She nodded.

"I never thought I would love anyone ever again. My heart shattered with Kannan's death. I closed it off, swearing to never let another woman into my heart. She would just break it." Tears splashed to the floor as Yuuko's heart sank. He didn't love her. He might be grateful to her for helping him and maybe this afternoon in the kitchen was just lust taking over.

She wouldn't be able to stay in this town. She would die seeing him with another woman. She wished she would have never removed those damn ear bands. She would have locked away the memory of Hakkai making love to her deep into her heart. It would have been enough to know his touch just once.

"I have no right to ask this of you, but…"Hakkai didn't get a chance to finish. Sobbing openly, Yuuko tried to get around Hakkai to leave the house. God, he was making a mess of this. His right arm shot out and grabbed her as she ran past him.

Vines snaked up her left arm, searing into her skin. She gasped. Was this what Hakkai felt when the vines appeared on his skin? She struggled to get free of him. He hugged her to him, his left arm around her shoulders. More vines twisted across her skin. Oh God! Was she turning into a youkai, too?

"Stay with me." He whispered into her ear. She stopped struggling. "I have no right asking you this. What I am now, can never be changed. I can wear my limiters to hide my youkai appearance but this is who I really am." The vines were no longer painful. In fact, the searing hot pain was lessening, leaving a gentle warm feeling. "I need you, Yuuko. I dream about you at night. You came into my life, healing my heart as well as my body." He pulled back and wiped away the tears on her face, being watchful of his claws. "I love you, too. He put all of the love he felt for her in this kiss.

Goku opened the front door of Hakkai's house and stepped in over the threshold. The house was quiet. He removed his boots, being careful not to make any noise so he didn't wake Hakkai up. Some nights, Hakkai had retired early and Goku would go in the living room to find Hakkai asleep on the futon and Yuuko curled up in a chair. He looked around the short hallway for Hakruyu. Maybe the little guy was in the kitchen. Goku walked the short distance to the kitchen and looked in the room. Nope, no little dragon in there.

He turned to walk across the hall but he didn't get far. Hakruyu stood in the archway of the living room, wings spread as if blocking Goku from entering the room. Curious, Goku poked his head into the room. He smiled.

There, in the middle of the room, locked in a passionate kiss, was Hakkai and Yuuko. Goku was a little shocked to see him in youkai form but by the way Yuuko was responding to Hakkai's kisses, she didn't mind his youkai form. Goku quietly put his boots back on. He would crash at Gojyo's apartment tonight.

Goku's thoughts turned to Myhiko as he closed the door behind him and made his way to Gojyo's place. Hakkai had found what he'd always wanted. Someone strong to love him for who he was. Goku didn't think he would ever be that lucky. After all, Hakkai was just a man who turned into a youkai when his limiters were removed.

Goku, on the other hand, was an abomination.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

I just wanted to explain about the flip flopping of Kannan's name. When I first read her name in the manga, I thought it was spelled Kannan. Then, rereading them, I though it was Kannon but that spelling is a common name for the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu. So, with this chapter, I used the first spelling of her name, Kannan. And, yes, I know she has only one n in her name, but I don't want to confuse anyone anymore. So, even though her name is really Kanan, for my story her name is spelled Kannan. I really need new glasses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The original characters are my own creations.

Yuuko watched Hakkai put his limiters back on. The transformation back to his human form looked a lot less painful than the transformation to youkai form. The vines on her skin disappeared, too. She had been a bit concerned that they would be permanent but Hakkai assured her, they weren't.

The hardest part was leaving him for the night. She gave him one last kiss before leaving his house. He had walked her to the door and watched her put on her sandals. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and never leave. The kiss started out soft but quickly turned passionate. His mouth slanted over hers again and again, as if he wanted to memorize her taste. Her hands roamed over his bare chest before moving to the waistband of his jeans. He pulled her to him and she could feel him getting aroused.

They broke apart, both breathing heavy, wanting nothing more than to move to the bedroom. "Yuuko, if you don't leave now, I'm going to finish what I started earlier in the kitchen." She nodded, not trusting herself not to beg for Hakkai to make love to her. She opened the door and let herself out. Hakkai watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore and then closed and locked the door.

Yuuko was surprised she made it to her grandfather's house. Her thoughts were all on Hakkai and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She let herself in and looked for her grandfather.

Daisuke was in the living room, reading a book. He looked up as Yuuko came into the living room. He smiled at the look on her face. He had never seen her look that happy.

They talked long into the night. She told him she was in love with Hakkai and he with her. She didn't tell Daisuke about Hakkai being in love with his sister. That was part of his past and if Hakkai wanted Daisuke to know, it was his place to tell him. She told her grandfather about the breakfast she cooked on the first day and he laughed so hard, she was afraid he would hurt himself. He asked her to tell him again how she almost dumped the bowl of rice porridge over Sanzo's head.

He told her how Goku and Myhiko were in love and how many times he found them in the back storeroom kissing. He clearly liked Goku and would miss him when Sanzo came to fetch him when he needed the young man's help. Yuuko was surprised to know that it was Goku who hired Myhiko's widowed mother to help with the cleaning and cooking for her grandfather. Yuuko felt ashamed. She hadn't even thought about hiring help for her grandfather.

She usually came home after her grandfather went to bed. She didn't really plan it that way, but she wanted to stay with Hakkai as long as possible during the day. She would tuck in Hakkai, over his protests that he was too old for that, and sit in a big, comfy chair in the living room. Hakuryu usually curled up in her lap, Hakkai's breathing lulling her to sleep. She had no idea that Hakkai would watch her until he fell asleep. He longed to ask her to sleep beside him but felt that she would reject the idea. He was content just to watch her until he fell asleep.

Almost three weeks had passed since Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku had settled in Kosui. Gojyo's bar was almost ready to open and Dr. Shirota had given Hakkai a clear bill of health. Goku was still working in the store and he had mixed feelings about his situation. He missed Sanzo, but was making a life for himself here. He thought back on the day Sanzo said his good-byes.

Sanzo put off saying good-bye to Goku as long as possible. He had traveled with the monkey since he was still a teenager. Sanzo had heard Goku calling him long before he had freed him from his cage on top of a mountain. He had planned on finding the source of the annoying voice and making it shut up. But, when he arrived at the top of the mountain, he saw a boy in a cage. He was chained in a bare cell, nothing but leaves for a bed and hundreds of scratched out pictures of leaves on the wall.

Sanzo still didn't know what made him do it, but he reached out his hand for the child. Goku took it and his chains fell away and the rock bars of his cell, crumbled away. He never planned on taking Goku with him, but that all changed when Goku asked to bury a little yellow bird. Sanzo waited and watched while Goku carefully picked up the bird and buried it under a tree. His cold, hard heart softened a bit as he watched Goku mourn for the bird.

Ever since Sanzo's master had died protecting him, he swore never to let anyone become important to him. He knew all too well the pain of being left behind and didn't want anyone mourning him. He lived only for himself.

They settled in a monastery, where Sanzo became in charge when the head monk died. He took his place as The 31st of China, Genjo Sanzo. He and Goku met up with Gojyo and Hakkai as ordered by the Sanbutsushin and began their journey to stop the revival of Gyumoah.

Sanzo went into the store where Goku was working. The little store was full of people and when he came in, everyone grew quiet and bowed to the priest. He hated this, being the center of attention. He bowed back, though and looked for Goku.

"Sanzo! Hey!" Goku waved to him. Sanzo made his way over to Goku.

"I'm leaving today." Goku's face fell. He knew this day would come but Sanzo did promise him he would come back for him when he needed his help. Goku motioned for Sanzo to follow him to the back storeroom.

They made their way through the crowd. Goku stopped when they reached the back room. "You are coming back for me, right? You promised." Goku's stomach was in knots. What if Sanzo changed his mind once he got to the monastery and decided that he didn't need him?

Sanzo frowned at Goku. "I told you I would, didn't I, Goku? I need you here to be with Hakkai until he heals and then I'll come get you. I'll be back in a few weeks." Sanzo just wanted to leave town before he broke down. He was glad to see Gojyo settled and Hakkai seemed to be in competent, if not crazy, hands with that woman. But, leaving Goku was going to be harder than he thought.

"I never said thank you for taking me out of that horrible place." Goku looked at the floor while he talked. "I know you didn't want me tagging along with you. But, you let me come with you anyway. You'll never know how much that meant to me. You took me out of the darkness and showed me a new life."

Shut up, Sanzo thought. If Goku kept this up, he really would break down. Sanzo prided his self control and he was fast losing it. Goku was like a son to him, although he would never admit it to him. He kept his feelings to himself, never letting anyone in.

Goku, however, had no self control and he threw his arms around Sanzo, hugging him like he would never see him again. Sanzo could feel Goku's tears seeping through his monk's robes and his eyes grew hot. Sanzo couldn't remember the last time he cried. He didn't even cry when his master was killed. But, he had a connection with Goku that he couldn't describe.

His arms went around Goku. Sanzo could tell that the young man had filled out during their travels. His shoulders were almost as broad as Sanzo's and he was almost the same height now. He was no longer the little child that Sanzo had rescued. He was a man now.

He pushed Goku away from him. Goku wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'll be here, waiting for you." Sanzo nodded, not trusting his voice. Sanzo walked through the store, ignoring everyone. He was too caught up in past memories. Memories that he wanted to forget, but never would.

He made it almost to the edge of town before the tears started flowing. Sanzo didn't even notice he was crying. He was too busy trying to ignore the voice telling him to put the gun to his head and stop his misery.

Goku missed Sanzo. After all, he had spent several years traveling with the monk. But, after spending the last three weeks in Kosui, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to go traveling with Sanzo anymore. He was making a life here. He liked working in the store and Daisuke treated him well. And there was Myhiko.

He sighed as he thought about the black haired beauty. She came to the store everyday, saying she wanted to help Yuuko out by working in the store. But the real reason she was here, was Goku. The two were quickly developing feelings for each other. They spend a good deal of time in the back room, stealing kisses and tender caresses. But, those weren't the only reasons that Goku spent time with Myhiko.

She made him laugh, something that he didn't do a lot of these past four years. Well, there was that one time that he and Gojyo made a bet about a waitress in a restaurant. Gojyo said she was flirting with him and Goku said she was flirting with Hakkai. They argued like usual, until Sanzo shot a few holes in the walls. Patrons took cover from the gunshots and the waitress ended up in Hakkai's lap, her arms wrapped around the demon slayer. Goku had rolled on the floor with laughter at the look of shock on Gojyo's face.

Myhiko had figured out he was a youkai and it didn't matter to her. Within several days of meeting each other, she had asked why he wore his diadem.

They were out walking after Daisuke closed the store for the night. He usually walked Myhiko home, wanting to spend more time with her. She lived near a large lake that she said was nice to swim in when the water warmed up. This particular night, they walked to the lake and sat together, just enjoying each other's company. He longed to hold her and make her his, but he didn't want her to think he was just looking for a quick lay. In fact, he didn't know what he was looking for. He missed Sanzo and the others, even the pervy Kappa.

She moved closer to him, almost touching his arm with hers. He reached through the grass and felt her hand, interlacing his fingers with his. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a time, listening to the song of the crickets and watching the moon come up.

"Goku, can I ask you a personal question?" She tilted her face up to meet his eyes.

"Sure, watcha wanna know?' He brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

She touched the gold diadem around his head. "Is this a power limiter, like Hakkai's ear bands?" She traced the pattern on the diadem. "I don't mind you being youkai, if that's what your worried about." He had pulled away from her, turning his back to her. "Hakkai is a youkai and Saira told me Gojyo was a half-youkai, so I don't see the big deal if you are a youkai." Myhiko stroked Goku's back.

"I'm not just youkai, Myhiko. I'm the Seiten Taisei." Myhiko was confused. She got up and moved to sit in front of Goku. She held his hands in hers, waiting for him to speak. "A few years ago,I was attacked and wounded beyond hope. Gojyo and Hakkai made the decision to take off my diadem to save my life and I turned into my true form, the Seiten Taisei."

"I was so out of control, Hakkai had to take off his limiters just to make me stop. But even that didn't help. I ended up hurting Hakkai while he was trying to stop me." Goku pulled his hands out of Myhiko's grasp and stood up, looking over the lake. "Gojyo finally got my diadem on and took Hakkai and myself some place to heal. I was out of it for three days. The night after I woke up, I heard Hakkai and Gojyo talking about me. According to them, I was born from the rock of the earth and when my diadem is off, I draw power from the earth."

"I'm not just a youkai who wears a limiter to hide my youkai form, Myhiko. I'm an abomination." Goku hung his head. "You should go and not be seen with me anymore." He had to tell her. It wasn't fair to her, thinking he was one thing when he really was another. If she wanted to leave, let her. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being alone most of his life. After all, he spent five hundred years in a cage, chained like an animal. Until Sanzo came.

Why did everyone have to leave him? Hakkai and Yuuko were falling in love. Gojyo had his bar and if Goku guessed right, might be developing feelings for Saira. And Sanzo. It hurt too much to think of Sanzo. The pain ran too deep.

Myhiko ran to Goku, throwing her arms around him and kissing his face. "Is that what you think of yourself? An abomination? No,no!" She kissed his lips several times. How could she get it through to him that he wasn't an abomination? "You may have been born from the rocks of the earth and maybe you are powerful, but that isn't all you are. You are kind. You care about people. As much as you complain about Gojyo, I can see the admiration in your eyes for him. And Hakkai, you were so worried about him those first few days." She hugged him tightly. "An abomination doesn't do that. A gentle caring man does." She felt his arms go around her waist.

"And the day Sanzo left," Myhiko could feel the silent sobs Goku could no longer hold back. "You tried to hide your feelings behind a laughing face all day long. But I knew, inside, you were hurting."

"I want to be with you. I know we haven't known each other long, only about three weeks." Myhiko didn't get to finish. Goku kissed her. He poured all of his longing for love and acceptance in that kiss. And in Myhiko's arms, he began to heal.

Summer was almost here and Yuuko couldn't be happier. Hakkai was back to full strength and he and Gojyo had been training with their weapons. Gojyo with his shakujo and Hakkai with his chi. Yuuko went outside one late spring day to hang laundry to dry and found both men, shirtless in the backyard. Gojyo was swinging his weapon around and Hakkai was dodging it, blocking the wickedly sharp crescent shaped blade with a wall of chi. She would have loved to stay and watch them, but there was a knock on the door.

Yuuko opened the door to see Saira. She was happy to see her friend and invited her in for something to drink. Both women made their way into the kitchen, catching up on what had happened since they last saw each other. Yuuko filled a pitcher with ice water. Saira went to sit down at the kitchen table, but stopped when she heard Gojyo's voice.

"Too slow, Hakkai! You're getting to be an old man." The women could hear the swish of the shakujo as it passed near the back door. The dining room was still empty, so the women could see a little of what was happening outside.

'Saira, would you like to take this pitcher of water out to the men? I'm sure they are thirsty and since…" Yuuko didn't get to finish. Saira grabbed the pitcher, two glasses and almost ran out the back door. Yuuko followed her friend at a slower pace. She pushed open the back door and went outside.

Hakkai had collected more cast off chairs from the neighbors so there was a chair for everyone in the backyard. The men were still sparring but not full out as they had been before. Saira was following Gojyo's every move and Yuuko could swear he was showing off for the petite blonde. She really outdid herself today. Saira's kimono was a light pink with sakura blossoms on it. Her hair was done up in a perfect braid on top of her head. She had just enough make up on to brighten up her face without looking over done.

Yuuko, on the other hand, was wearing an old mint green yukata with a small spaghetti stain on the cuff of her right sleeve. Her hair was in a braid, like Saira's, but Yuuko's was coming undone. She had a smudge of dirt on her nose from when Hakuryu nuzzled her with his dirty face. He had been chasing mice in the back yard, his nose down several mouse holes.

But, by the way Hakkai looked at her, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Yuuko blushed and smiled at Hakkai. She sat down and watched the men.

Hakkai gathered chi in his hands and shot it to Gojyo. He blocked it and sent it harmlessly to the sky. Gojyo took a step back with his right foot, dug the shovel end of the shakujo in the ground several feet in front of him and somersaulted over Hakkai. He twisted in the air so he was facing Hakkai's back. Almost as soon as Gojyo landed, Hakkai twisted, aimed a punch to Gojyo's middle and did an impressive backflip. Saira and Yuuko heard the grunt from Gojyo, telling them that Hakkai's aim was true.

"Now, who is the old man, Gojyo? We are only a few months apart in age, although, if we are judging on wisdom, I am several years your better." Hakkai smiled and put his hands up. This felt so good, sparring like this. It had been years since he was so relaxed.

'You bastard! You take that back!" Gojyo spun his weapon above his head, the steel singing in the afternoon sun. He let the crescent blade fly and Hakkai deflected it, sending the points deep into a tree. Gojyo pulled it free and retracted the blade. He looked at Saira out of the corner of his eye. She looked worried, as if they were really fighting. He motioned for Hakkai to stop.

"I need a drink. Yuuko, ya got any beer?"

"Just ice water, Gojyo." She laughed as he wrinkled his nose at her suggestion.

"I guess I'll just have to go home and get one. Saira, would you like to see the bar before I open on Monday? I'll give you the grand tour, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her as he pulled his white T-shirt over his head. She blushed and took his outstretched hand. He kissed her and put his arm around her. "See ya guys later." Yuuko watched them leave through the back gate.

"Would you like a glass of water, Hakkai?" He shook his head no. "Is there something else you would like?" He nodded his head yes and began to walk towards her. "Well, what do you want?" She wasn't a mind reader, for heaven's sake.

"This." He leaned down, his hands on the arms of the chair she was in and kissed her.

Gojyo and Saira walked to his bar. He still had his arm around her. She was falling for this smug, yet tender redhead. He had been busy setting up the bar this last week, so she hadn't seen much of him. She was anxious to see what he was going to do. She nixed his first idea. He wanted a place where the waitress wore shirts cut off right under their breasts and really tiny shorts. Saira had glared at him until he told her he was joking. That was the first time he had kissed her.

Gojyo unlocked the door and opened the door, letting in Saira first. She heard the door close and lock and felt a hand close around her wrist. She was pulled up against a hard, sweaty body but she didn't care. She loved the way he smelled, even after the exercise he did today.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you this afternoon." He took the pins out of her hair and dropped them on the floor. All that was heard was their breathing and the plinks of the pins hitting the floor. Finally, her hair was free. It flowed down her back, ending above her hips. Gojyo threaded his fingers through it and she reached up to touch the twin scars on his face. Her touch was light as a feather and it was driving him wild. His mouth claimed hers.

Saira thought she might live to be a hundred and never get tired of kissing this man. His lips were rough after spending the last four years mostly outdoors. But she loved the friction it created. He nipped at the corner of her mouth, his tongue laving the spot where his teeth had been. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She sighed and he slipped his tongue between her lips. She sagged against him. His tongue caressed hers, thrusting gently in and out, mimicking how he would make love to her.

Her hands slipped up under his shirt and she felt the muscles in his stomach jump. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss, his tongue insistent in her mouth. She was just as insistent back. She wanted nothing more than for Gojyo to take her up to his apartment and make love to her. But, he never had even made the suggestion.

Gojyo warred with himself. He was close to taking Saira up to his apartment and making love to her until morning. But this woman wasn't just a quick lay. She was a lady, something Gojyo never had in his life. She fascinated him. She always looked so beautiful and her kimono's were gorgeous on her.

He wanted to settle down and have a family, something he never even told Hakkai. There were times on their journey that Gojyo wasn't sure they would come out alive, so what was the point of dreaming?

He had been drifting most of his life, leaving home after Jien killed his mother to prevent her from killing him. He wandered from town to town, making money playing cards to earn money for rent and food. It wasn't until he saved Hakkai and hooked up with Sanzo and Goku, that he found what was missing in his life. A family. Sure, they were a dysfunctional family, but a family, none the less.

In the nights when he couldn't sleep, he would imagine coming home to a wife and kids. Lots of kids. Kids that were loved and never hated or beaten. A wife he could share his deepest fears with. A wife that would love his blood red eyes and hair.

Gojyo broke the kiss and hugged Saira tightly to him. "Are you alright, Gojyo?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I promise nothing will happen, but I just don't want to be alone tonight."

She nodded and he took her hand, leading her upstairs to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The original characters are my own creations.

**Lemon Alert!!!** And there's a lot of sexual teasing in this chapter, so you have been warned!!

Yuuko was hanging Hakkai's wash up on the line. It was a bright summer day and hot. Perfect day for doing laundry. She hung Hakkai's jeans on the line, noticing that the bottom of his pant legs were getting frayed. His shirts were getting pretty thread bare, also.

She knew he only had two changes of clothes, and for some strange reason, both pairs of clothes were exactly alike. Green tunic-like tops and jeans. And a black sleep shirt. Other than a few pairs of underwear and socks, that was all the clothes he had.

She had some money tucked away from her parents and wanted to offer to take Hakkai shopping for new clothes but she wasn't sure if he would go for it. He was proud, after all. She sighed. How could she get him to a clothing store without making him embarrassed? She picked up the woven basket, put it on her hip and went into the house.

Hakkai was up and making breakfast for the two of them. She stood in the dark empty dining room, watching him. She loved to watch him cook. He told her a few weeks ago that he would be working for Gojyo at the bar as a cook. She wondered if Gojyo had paid him yet, but really didn't think it was her place to ask. After all, they weren't married and she didn't feel right asking about money.

Hakkai decided omelettes for breakfast would be nice. The morning was hot already and it would be something quick to make. He had heard Yuuko come in earlier to do the wash. He didn't want to go downstairs until his body was under control. He'd had another dream about her.

His dreams of Yuuko were getting more and more erotic. In this one, she was changing the sheets on his bed. In his dream, he came into the room to see her bending over the bed, tucking the sheets under the mattress. She was wearing her usual yukata and when she straightened up and turned around, it had slipped off her shoulder. She smiled at him and slipped it lower down her arm.

He stalked in the room, like she was prey. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He kissed her, his tongue slipping past her lips to mate with hers. She was wild in his dream. She had dragged him down on the bed, bring him on top of her. Her yukata came open and she was nude underneath. She tore his shirt, frantic to get at his bare skin. She nipped at his collarbone and pushed him over so that she was on top of him. Her yukata was open and had slipped down, held up by the crook of her arms. She leaned down to lick his scar on his stomach and that's when he woke up.

Yuuko knew she was courting trouble by being alone with Hakkai so much. She dreamed about him every night. She dreamed about his hands on her body, caressing her until she was begging him for more. His mouth was everywhere, hot and wet. Some mornings, she woke up so aroused that she was shaking, aching with need.

Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking just thinking of the dreams she'd had lately. She took a breath to calm herself and went into the kitchen. Hakkai turned and smiled at her. She wanted to throw down the basket and kiss him. But, she just smiled back and said good morning.

Hakkai finished up the second omelette and placed it on a plate. The table was already set and Hakuryu was finishing his breakfast. Yuuko got orange juice for them and placed the two glasses at the table. They sat down and began to eat.

Hakkai was the first one to speak. "Do you have any plans for today?" Hakkai put down his fork and crossed his arms on the table.

Yuuko thought for a moment. "Just bringing in your clothes when they are dry. I might strip your bed and change the sheets this afternoon." Hakkai hung his head, not wanting to look at Yuuko. His dream came rushing back to him.

She took a bite of her omelette. Hakkai's mouth went dry watching her lips surround the fork. He almost lost it when her little pink tongue came out to lick the corner of her mouth. He could feel the front of his pants becoming uncomfortable and tight.

Hakkai buttered a piece of toast. Yuuko watched in fascination as he licked butter off his finger. His tongue was flicking against his finger, leaving moist trails. Like the trails his tongue left over her body in her dream. She grabbed her juice; her mouth was dry. She just wanted breakfast over so she wouldn't keep having these thoughts about him.

Hakkai wasn't doing much better. Watching Yuuko drink her juice and the movement of her throat while she swallowed, was making him sweat. He wanted to latch his mouth on her throat and taste her. He ate the rest of his toast in record speed. He picked up his plate and took it to the sink and rinsed it off.

"I need new clothes." Hakkai blurted out. He was still flustered from breakfast. "I haven't had a chance to go out and get more and I don't really know where to go. Sanzo left us money for stuff like clothes, food and things like that. Gojyo probably won't be able to pay me until the end of the month, but I don't mind waiting." He stopped suddenly, realizing he was rambling.

"I noticed your clothes were wearing out. I would be happy to take you shopping. I'm done with eating, so if you are ready, we can go now." Yuuko stood up and brought her plate to Hakkai. Their hands touched, electricity shooting up their arms. Hakkai dropped the plate in the sink, all the while looking at Yuuko. Her hands went to her throat and her thoughts went back to when Hakkai was teaching her to roll dough.

He couldn't hold back anymore. It had been five days since he had seen Yuuko and he missed her. He pulled her to him for a gentle kiss. His hands held her face and she gripped the front of his black shirt. He had every intention of keeping the kiss tender but when he felt Yuuko's tongue touch his, his discipline crumbled. He crushed her to him, deepening the kiss.

His hands left her face and gripped her bottom, pulling her flush against him. Her hands were clawing at his shirt, trying to get under to touch his bare skin. Yuuko found what she wanted and ran her hands over his back. She loved the warmth and strength of his body. Her tongue warred with his and she was the victor. She sucked his tongue in her mouth, capturing his groan. The kiss was all consuming.

Hakkai broke off the kiss before he could lose all control. He wanted to make love to her but not in the kitchen. He put his forehead against hers, catching his breath. He didn't know how much longer he could stop himself from taking her upstairs and making her his. Yuuko's hands were still roaming his back. She was breathing just as heavy as he was.

"Why did you stop?" Yuuko sounded more in control now. She had pulled her hands from out from under his shirt and had put them on his shoulders.

"Because, I do need clothes and if we keep this up, we'll never get to the store." Hakkai grinned at her. He kissed her forehead and turned her around, pushing her out of the kitchen. She smiled back at him and he had to force himself from grabbing her and taking her upstairs. He closed his eyes, hoping his raging body would calm down soon. He thought about taking his second cold shower for the day, not that the first one helped any.

Yuuko was waiting for him on the sidewalk in front of his house, Hakuryu in her arms. He envied the dragon for being able to be with her whenever he wanted. He locked the door and bounded down the steps, his arm going around her shoulders and they began the walk to the store. Neither spoke very much, they were too aware of each other's bodies and the sexual tension between the two of them.

They passed her grandfather's store and waved to Goku, who was sweeping the front steps. Myhiko was arranging items in the front window and she gave Yuuko a big smile and a wave. Hakkai was happy to see how content Goku was these days. Sure, they had some fun times on their journey, but none of them were as relaxed as they were now. The pair continued on to the large clothing store near the center of town.

They passed Gojyo's bar. It was closed for the day. Yuuko still laughed at it's name. BAR, was in big red letters on the front of the building. Gojyo had brought Saira over for dinner a few days before the opening and Yuuko had asked him what he was going to name his place.

"Bar." Gojyo shrugged and continued eating. He looked up at Hakkai's snort of laughter. "What? What's wrong with the name?"

Yuuko spoke up. "I thought you would have given it a more fancy name than that."

Saira laughed. "You should have been there for the argument we had over the name. I suggested 'Gojyo's Place', or 'The Hideaway'. My favorite was 'Journey's End'."

"Oh, I like that one. What was wrong with 'Journey's End', Gojyo?" Yuuko picked through her stir-fry, choosing things Hakuryu liked and placing them on his plate. The little dragon kyuuu'd at her in thanks.

"Come on, I'm a simple guy. Can you really see me owning a place with those fancy names? Besides, it's a bar. Just call it what it is."

"Well, one certainly can't get it confused with any other type of establishment." Hakkai had a wry smile on his face.

Yuuko's thoughts were brought back to the present when they arrived at the store. Hakuryu changed into Jeep form and waited outside for them.

Hakkai and Yuuko made their way back to the men's department. It wasn't very big, but that didn't matter to Hakkai. He was tired of wearing the same shirt every day. He looked through the tops, trying to judge what size he might wear. It had been four years since he'd bought new clothes.

Yuuko wandered over into the pants. She picked up a few pairs of jeans. She knew he was filling out and his old jeans were tight around his thighs and butt. Not that she minded the way he looked while he was walking away. She picked a few pairs, one size larger than his old jeans. She looked through the other pants and figured those could wait until another time. She went back to Hakkai. He was holding several green T-shirts and a few more tops. All of them were green.

"The green T-shirts are fine for work, but the other ones…" She wrinkled her nose at what he picked out. Yuuko took them out of his hands and put them back on the rack.

"But, I like green."

"You've worn green for the last few years. Don't you want to see what you look like in something else?" Yuuko searched through the rack. She would pick up a shirt, hold it against him and either hand it to him to hold or put it back on the rack. When she had a few shirts that she liked, she told him to go and try them on for size.

Hakkai leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're irresistible when you're bossy." He flicked her earlobe with his tongue. Yuuko's knees almost gave out.

She watched him make his way to the dressing rooms. She couldn't believe he just did that to her and in public, no less! But, the shop was not very busy and no one paid attention to them. She went over to the dressing room and waited for him to come out.

She watched him make his way to the dressing rooms. She couldn't believe he just did that to her and in public, no less! But, the shop was not very busy and no one paid attention to them. She went over to the dressing room and waited for him to come out.

He came out wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. Yuuko opened her mouth to ask why he tried on that first, when she got a really good look at him. The T-shirt was molded to his body, showing every muscle. Hakkai lifted up the shirt to his scar. "Are these jeans supposed to be like this?"

Yuuko's mouth went dry and she had to sit down. She could see Hakkai's hip bones and a small trail of brown hair that disappeared under the waistband. She could just imagine the women cooing over him when he brought their food out. There was no way in hell she was letting him buy those jeans.

"I suppose they're not too bad. What do you think, Yuuko? How do they look?" Hakkai finally looked at Yuuko. She was sitting in a chair, a strange expression on her face.

"I think the shirt's too small and the pants are too low." She managed to strangle out. Her voice was rough, like she was trying to hold back a scream. It sent goose bumps of pleasure up Hakkai's arms. He checked to see if anyone was watching and seeing no one, he grabbed Yuuko and hauled her into the dressing room. He closed the door, locking them in.

"Hakkai!" Yuuko whispered. "What are you doing?" He was sitting on the bench and he pulled her down on his lap. She put an arm around his shoulders to steady herself.

"Tell me the real reason you don't like the outfit I'm wearing." His lips were nuzzling a sensitive spot under her chin.

She couldn't take it anymore. After the dreams she'd been having and the kiss in the kitchen this morning, she was so turned on she thought she would burst. She grabbed the front of his shirt. "I don't want any other woman looking at you. You're mine." She almost growled out the words.

He kissed her. The kiss was hot and wet and Yuuko couldn't get close enough to Hakkai. She wanted him so badly. It didn't matter to her if they were married or not. She knew he loved her and she loved him.

"I think I'll keep these jeans but only wear them only for you." He picked her up and set her gently on her feet. "Now, if you are done attacking me, I want to try on the rest of the clothes." He grinned at her. She blushed and opened the door of the fitting room. She peeked out to make sure no one was out there. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Hakkai made quick work trying on the other clothes. He liked what Yuuko had picked out for him and decided to take all of the clothes. He changed back into his old clothes, gathered up the new clothes and left the fitting room. He would have four new pairs of jeans, several green T-shirts for work and quite a few new shirts. He made his way to the counter, seeing that Yuuko had already picked out socks and underwear for him.

She had also picked out sleep pants. He didn't even think about something to sleep in. For four years, he had slept in his jeans. Sleep pants would be a nice change. He shoved the rest of his purchases on the counter and paid for them. He carried the bags out to where Hakuryu was waiting.

"Hakuryu, would you mind if we drove home?" The jeep kyuuu'd at them. Hakkai laughed at Yuuko's look of surprise.

"I've never ridden in a car before." Yuuko climbed into the passenger seat, while Hakkai stored the bags in the back. She wiggled around in the seat and looked all around the interior of the jeep. "What are these little holes all around the place?"

Hakkai climbed in the driver seat. "Cigarette burns from Gojyo and Sanzo." He started the engine and drove home. He had begun to think of his home as not just his, but his and Yuuko's. It felt so empty without her in there. Goku still slept there at night, but it wasn't the same.

As soon as they got home and Hakkai got the bags out, Hakuryu transformed. He flew into Yuuko's arms, as if he was her child and he was hugging his mother. She carried the white dragon in the house, setting him down once she got into the living room. Hakkai carried his packages up the stairs. Yuuko followed him.

It was the first time both of them were in his bedroom. The afternoon air was hot and still. Yuuko could hear the birds through the open window. Hakkai kept his attention on folding his clothes and putting them away, not on the beauty in the yellow yukata sitting on his huge bed.

Yuuko sighed and shifted on the bed, her yukata slipping a little off her shoulder. She made no move to pull it up. She had ached for more of his touch ever since the incident in the kitchen. And today, she was almost at the point of begging Hakkai to make love to her. But, she was innocent and didn't know how to seduce a man. Or so she thought.

Hakkai's hands shook while he folded his clothes. He stole a glance at Yuuko and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. She was sitting on his bed, one leg swinging and her yukata slipping off of her shoulder. She was like his dream come to life. He finished folding his clothes and turned to face her. Her face and chest were flushed, whether it was from the heat or anticipation, he didn't know but he wanted to find out.

He walked over to his bed and kneeled down in front of Yuuko. Shy, all of a sudden, Yuuko couldn't look at him. He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. He saw love, nervousness and confusion in those strange, light blue eyes. Those eyes that haunted him in his dreams. Those eyes that he wanted to watch as she found pleasure.

"I want to make love to you, Yuuko." He kissed her softly. "But, if it's too soon, tell me."

Yuuko kissed him back with all the pent up passion she had been living with since she'd met him. "No, oh Hakkai! I shouldn't be saying this, but I want you too. I was taught that good girls waited but I can't wait anymore. I wake up sometimes, still dreaming of you. And my dreams are wicked." She moaned out the last part because Hakkai was pushing down her yukata off her shoulders. His mouth was hot and wet on her neck.

Her hands became frantic to touch his skin. She undid the laces on the collar of his old green shirt. She pushed the fabric away from his throat and her mouth latched on to his skin. She could hear his breathing change. She unbuttoned the shirt all the way and pushed it off his shoulders. Their mouths met again. He took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. His hands went around her back to undo her obi.

She was pressed up against his naked chest. Yuuko placed small kisses all over his chest. She could tell he was getting frustrated with her obi. He was mumbling curse words under his breath. She giggled and pulled out of his embrace. She removed the obi, but she was too shy to remove the yukata. She was only wearing panties under it.

After taking off his monocle, Hakkai picked Yuuko up and laid her down on the bed. She was holding her yukata closed. He would have to take it slow and gentle with Yuuko. He climbed on the bed, laying beside her. Hakkai turned her face to look at him. She was shaking, she was so nervous. He kissed her softly. As she began to respond, he stroked her face and throat. Her skin was so soft.

He pushed the yukata open, exposing one breast. He brushed his palm over her breast and she had trouble breathing. He pushed the yukata all the way open. Yuuko turned her head away.

"Yuuko, look at me." He had to get his body under control. He still had his jeans on and he was hard and aching. The urge to strip and press himself fully into her was raging in his body. "Don't be shy. I love you." He kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair. Letting go of her mouth, Hakkai kissed his way down her body. He was over her, his one knee between her thighs. She could feel his arousal against her hip. She turned slightly towards him, giving him better access to her body.

She could feel his moist, hot breath above her breasts. She was arching her back and pulling down his head, all traces of shyness gone. She remembered how his mouth felt on her breast and she wanted more. The tip of his tongue flicked her nipple. She moaned. Hakkai gave in and pulled her rosy nipple in his mouth. She arched into him, trying to get closer to his skin. Her hands fisted in the sheets. She couldn't believe how good this felt.

Hakkai wanted to feel all of her. His skin against her skin. He let go of her nipple and pulled her up from the bed. Her eyes were glazed over with passion. He removed her yukata and panties and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled the covers back and Yuuko laid back down on the bed watching him. He pulled his jeans off and stood up, watching her.

Yuuko's eyes widened at the site of him. "That's not going to fit." His arousal seemed to swell and thicken even more.

He smiled at her. "Yes, it will." His body covered hers, settling himself between her thighs, the tip of his arousal touching her core. She was already wet and Hakkai held himself back from plunging into her. He latched on to her other nipple and began to suck. Her hands roamed his back and sides, clenching and unclenching her hands. He could feel her nails dig into his skin but he didn't mind. The slight pain only added to his pleasure.

She gasped as she felt his hand at her entrance. Yuuko guessed there was a lot her mother left out of their little talks. She felt his finger enter her. It wasn't too bad, but when he added a second one, she tried to pull back. "It hurts."

"I know but you are so tight and this will make it easier in a bit." He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in, slowly. His thumb brushed over her little bundle of nerves. Her eyes flew open and she looked in to Hakkai's emerald green eyes.

"You like that, Yuuko?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. "Would you like me to do it again?"

"Yes", she breathed out in a whisper.

Hakkai brushed his thumb over the same place, only harder and longer. Yuuko's hips moved on their own accord. Hakkai thrust in his fingers and rubbed her clit at the same time. She was breathing harder and her body was reaching for something. She pressed her core into Hakkai's hand. "It feels so good." Her legs began to shake and Hakkai rubbed her clit in circles. She was so close; to what she didn't know.

"I love you." That simple declaration sent her over the edge. Her legs stiffened and her head went back in the pillow.

"Hakkai!" She screamed his name as she came. He had latched onto her breast again and she was riding a wave of pleasure.

Hakkai pulled his fingers out of her core while she was still at her peak. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust all the way in, breaking the thin barrier of her innocence. The sensation of wetness and heat, along with her walls pulsing around him, felt wonderful. It had been a long time since he'd lain with a woman. But with Yuuko, it was more than just sexual release. It was love.

Pain broke through the haze of pleasure. Tears gathered in her eyes and she tried to pull away from Hakkai. His weight was keeping her in place. He was on his elbows, keeping most of his weight off of her chest.

"I'm sorry, Yuuko. I didn't want to hurt you but I had to." He kissed her, tasting the salt from her tears. "I promise you, it will get better in a moment." His hand went to still her hips. She was still wiggling, trying to get away from him and he had to grit his teeth not to pull out and sink into her warmth again and again.

Yuuko was shocked at the feeling of Hakkai deep within her. He was stretching her out and although the first searing pain had left, she was still feeling a dull ache. He moved a bit, circling his hips. His body brushed up against her and a shot of pleasure went to her core. She liked that. "Do that again. The way you just moved felt…nice."

Hakkai circled his lean hips again. Yuuko's feet began to run up and down his calves. By moving her legs like that, he went deeper in her body. He stopped circling hip hips and pulled almost all the way out, only leaving the tip of him in her body. She didn't like the empty feeling that left and tilted up her hips to meet his. He sank back in. Yuuko moaned. Hakkai latched onto her neck and sucked. He remembered she liked that. He nipped at her skin and was rewarded with a hiss from her, her nails digging into his back.

He started to pick up the pace. Yuuko lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Hakkai's waist. He groaned as he hit a new spot deep in her. He could feel her walls starting to flutter around him. She was panting and chanting his name. He loved the sound. His hand snaked between their bodies, searching for the little bundle of nerves. He found it and began rubbing in a circle.

He was thrusting faster and deeper. He wanted to make her come before he did. Her walls were gripping him and he knew she was close. He pressed down on her clit, making her hips buck even more. Her other leg came up to wrap around his waist. He latched onto her breast, sucking the distended nipple in his mouth.

Yuuko was falling into the abyss again and welcomed it. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body and when she felt Hakkai's mouth latch on to her breast, she came. Hips bucking, nails digging into Hakkai's shoulder, Yuuko cried out Hakkai's name. It seemed to last forever.

Yuuko's orgasm sent Hakkai over the edge. He moved his hand from between them and braced his palms by her shoulders, lifting himself off of her. Giving several quick, deep thrusts, Hakkai released his seed inside her.

He embraced Yuuko. She kissed him softly. Hakkai rolled on his back and Yuuko followed him, nesting her head in the crook of his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, still catching his breath. Although, it was nowhere near nighttime, Hakkai pulled the sheets and covers up, enclosing them in their own cocoon. The lovers slept.

On a roof top across the street, a cloaked figure had watched the lovers enter the house. He waited for awhile, hoping they would come out again. He had a score to settle with the monocled man who lived there. And if he could take his woman away, all the better.

His bright green eyes roamed the street. The lover's weren't coming back out tonight. From his perch on top of the house, he searched the area for somewhere to wait. He spied the perfect place. The huge tree in the backyard of the man's house. It was large enough to hide him and it's branches looked strong.

He leapt down from his perch and made his way to Hakkai's backyard. The cloaked man waited, but no sound came from the house. He climbed the tree, finding a strong branch to rest for the night.

"Tomorrow, I will get my revenge on you." He pushed his long lavender bangs out of his eyes. "And your woman will be mine." He gave an evil laugh.

Black crows dived at the man. "For the love of…how the hell do you stinking birds keep finding me? Get off of me! I swear, I'm going to get a gun and shoot everyone of you, one day!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The original characters are my own creations.

**Lemons near the end of this chapter! ** If sexy Hakkai is what you enjoy, this will be right up your alley! If you don't like lemons or sexual situations…please find another story to read!

I would like to thank all of my readers who waited sooooo patiently for this chapter to come out. You are all terrific and I appreciate all of you!!!

Hakkai woke up before Yuuko did. He could tell it was nearing dawn. Yuuko had moved from his arms some time in the night. She was sprawled out on his large bed, on her back. Her arm was thrown over him and she was mumbling in her sleep. He rolled to his side to watch her. She giggled in her sleep. Hakkai smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. She moved her hand, as if she was batting a fly.

She rolled over to her side, facing Hakkai. He kissed her forehead. She nuzzled his chest. Hakkai was content to stay like this, watching her, until she woke up. She started to stir, her eyes opening. She stared at Hakkai.

"Am I dreaming?" She pushed herself up on her elbow, her hair falling around them. Hakkai pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"No, you're not dreaming." He softly kissed her.

Yuuko's eyes opened wide as she realized that she had slept with Hakkai all night. Her grandfather would be worried about her Not only would he wonder where she was all night, he probably would be angry at her for staying at Hakkai's all night.

Hakkai noticed the look on her face. Her face was an open book, so easy to read. He could tell she was worried and she would probably be mad once he told her what he had done late last night.

He had sent Hakuryu to her grandfather's house with a note, telling Daisuke that Yuuko was with him and was safe, adding that she was very tired and she fell asleep at his house and he didn't want to disturb her. Hakkai hadn't seen if Hakuryu had brought back an answer.

As if the little white dragon could read his thoughts, Hakkai heard the beat of wings as Hakuryu made his way upstairs. Hakkai saw a folded piece of paper clutched in the dragon's talons. Hakuryu landed on the bed, next to Yuuko. Hakkai tried to grab the paper, but Yuuko was too fast. She opened the paper and read silently. She groaned and handed the paper to Hakkai. He read silently and covered his face with his arm when he was done. His body shook with laughter.

"Dearest Yuuko and her soon to be husband, Hakkai-san. You have chosen well, Granddaughter. From what Goku has told me about Hakkai-san, I am happy with your choice for a husband.

However, you are not married yet. I expect to see you back here when you wake up, with Hakkai-san. I would like to have a word with you both.

Much love from your Grandfather."

"How can you laugh at a time like this? Do you know what kind of lecture I'm going to get when I get home?" Yuuko leapt from the bed, forgetting she was still nude. She paced the room, arms waving as she talked. "Grandfather is going to be so mad at me! I spent the night with you!" She gasped. "What if he knows we…um…well, you know." Still pacing the room, Yuuko spoke again. "Grandfather called you my 'soon to be husband'. From the way that sounds, he's going to make you marry me! That can't happen! I mean, I love you and all but he can't force you to marry me! What year does he think this is? The 1500's?

Hakkai shifted to his side, his head propped up on his arm. He reached to the table next to the bed and put on his monocle. He was smiling. Yuuko's hair was in disarray, her body was flushed with emotion and Hakkai was tempted to grab her. He gave in to that temptation.

Yuuko fell on top of Hakkai, her hair a curtain around them, blocking out the rest of the world. Hakkai pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her again, but if they did that, they would never get to Daisuke's house.

"Yuuko, you worry too much." Hakkai tenderly touched her face. "Everything will be alright." She laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. They lay that way for awhile until they both realized they should get dressed and get going. They got dressed; Yuuko in the yukata she wore yesterday and Hakkai in one of his new shirts and jeans.

Yuuko thought she would throw up by the time they got to her grandfather's house, she was so nervous. She shot a disgruntled look at Hakkai. He looked like he always did, calm and collected. She was clutching Hakuryu to her, as if he was a shield. Her footsteps slowed as they reached Daisuke's house. Hakkai put his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off.

"Don't do that", she whispered. "If he sees us like that, he'll know what we did." Yuuko put more space between them. Hakkai hauled her up against his side.

"I'll protect you from his wrath."

"You think this is a big joke, don't you?" Tears came to Yuuko's eyes. "I've just slept with a man I'm not married to, stayed overnight at his house and disappointed my grandfather." She was so angry with Hakkai at that moment. He just didn't seem to get it. At least she wouldn't get pregnant. She had been taking herbs that her mother taught her prevented pregnancy.

Hakkai sighed. It didn't seem like there was anything he could say that would ease her mind, so he just put his arm around her and led her into the house. Daisuke was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. Hakkai was surprised to see him up this early. It was only a little after 6 am.

Daisuke ignored the couple for a few moments. He wanted to make them worry about his reaction. He really wasn't mad at Yuuko staying over for one night. After all, there were plenty nights she came home really late, but Hakkai had been injured and he was completely healed now. This was different. Daisuke worried about Yuuko's reputation, about what the townspeople would say about her if anyone found out she had stayed at Hakkai's.

Daisuke slowly folded the paper and put it down in front of him. He picked up his tea and sipped it. Hakkai opened his mouth to speak, but Daisuke held up a hand, silencing him. Yuuko was looking at the floor, Hakuryu still in her arms.

"Yuuko", Daisuke began. He didn't get any farther than that. Yuuko all but tossed Hakuryu into Hakkai's arms and knelt in front of her grandfather, hugging him and crying.

"I know I've disappointed you by being gone all night and staying with Hakkai and I am so sorry for that." She was soaking the front of his bathrobe with her tears. "If you want to throw me out of the house and disown me as your granddaughter, I will understand." She sobbed harder.

Daisuke stroked Yuuko's hair. He looked up at Hakkai. The two men exchanged looks of amusement. Yuuko acted like she had been caught in the act of murder, not caught spending the night at a man's house.

Daisuke smiled at Hakkai. "She does tend to overreact sometimes." That was an understatement. Yuuko was still sobbing into Daisuke's robe. Daisuke looked down on the top of Yuuko's head, a soft smile on his old face. "My granddaughter has a gentleness about her and I would hate to see her lose that. She's strong willed sometimes and opinionated but she has a loving heart." Daisuke suddenly looked up, meeting Hakkai's bright green ones with his watery blue ones. "Will you love her like she deserves to be loved?"

"Yes, Daisuke-san, I already do. I will give her a good life. We may not be rich as some, but I promise you, Yuuko and any children we have, will have what they need. I thank you for taking care of her until I could find her." Hakkai bowed deeply.

Yuuko calmed down and began to listen to the men. By the way they were talking, it almost sounded like Daisuke was handing her over to Hakkai. She wiped her tears and looked up at Daisuke. "You're not mad about last night? I have shamed you and our family's name."

"I'll tell you a secret, Yuuko." Daisuke leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "There must be something about the women in our family. Once they find the men they want to spend the rest of their lives with, they can't keep their hands off of them." Daisuke's eyes twinkled with mischief. Yuuko gasped with shock, but quickly hid a smile behind her hands.

Hakkai looked down at Daisuke. "Will a month be long enough to wait?"

Daisuke thought it over. "Yes, that will be fine. Will Priest Sanzo be the one to do it?"

Yuuko watched the exchange between the two men, her confusion growing. What in the world was this all about? And what does Priest Sanzo have to do with this? Yuuko sat on the floor in front of her grandfather.

"No, although he probably will try to talk me out of it. Rest assured, nothing will make me change my mind about this or Yuuko." Hakkai smiled, thinking of Sanzo's reaction to him getting married to Yuuko. He would warm up to her…in about 5 years.

"Hakkai, what are you talking about? Wait a month for what? And what won't Sanzo do?"

"Marry us."

Yuuko was speechless. Never would have she thought Hakkai had marriage on his mind. It wasn't like she was opposed to the idea of marrying Hakkai, but they had only known each other for less than three months. Her mouth hung open in shock. Almost feeling like she couldn't catch her breath, Yuuko looked up at Hakkai and her grandfather, her eyes going back and forth between the two men.

"Yuuko, why don't you take Hakkai to the lake and see if you can catch anything for lunch. It's going to be a nice morning, good for fishing." Daisuke got up from his chair and went to get two poles and the bag that Yuuko usually took when she went fishing.

Yuuko finally focused on Hakkai. She couldn't believe that this kind, handsome and gentle man wanted to marry her. Daisuke got her attention by grabbing her hand and shoving a fishing pole into it. She blinked a few times in confusion, her brain still not working properly. Finally getting up from the floor, Yuuko went to stand next to Hakkai, who had the rest of the fishing gear and the bag and he took her hand, leading her outside. He asked her which direction they should go to get to the lake and Yuuko pointed where to go, still not trusting herself to talk.

Hakuryu kyuuu'd happily on Hakkai's shoulder. The little dragon understood that Yuuko would be Hakkai's mate and she would be with them forever. He was a little concerned about Yuuko, she was still in a daze from Hakkai's offhand comment about marrying her. He left Hakkai's shoulder and flew in front of Yuuko, trying to get her attention so she could hold him. He wished for his old form at times like these. Trying to communicate as a dragon or a Jeep was frustrating at times. Although, if he was in his true form, he would have been hunted down long ago.

Yuuko started at the site of white wings and red eyes right in front of her. She had been so deep in thought, she had forgotten about Hakuryu. She gathered him in her arms, hugging him tightly to her. She would never have to leave Hakkai's house again! Well, if she remembered correctly, she did have a month to wait. But, that was nothing compared to how long she had waited for someone like Hakkai to come into her life.

They made their way through the long grass to the lake. The morning sun reflected off of it's glassy surface, making the lake look red. Hakkai set the fishing gear down and turned to look at Yuuko. "Are you upset that I didn't ask you to marry me before we got to your grandfather's house?"

She set Hakuryu down and put her arms around Hakkai's waist. "No, I just can't believe you want to marry me. I can't cook, I'm a lousy housekeeper and…" She didn't get to finish as Hakkai was kissing her. She melted into him as his tongue mated with hers. Hakkai threaded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss.

Yuuko broke the kiss first. "You're just trying to distract me from my question."

Hakkai smiled. "Are you complaining?" He hugged her to him.

Yuuko blushed. "No, not really." She looked up at him. "I'm serious, Hakkai. I can't cook, I hate housework and I'm not really a girly-girl. I'm really more of a tomboy."

Hakkai held up a fist. "One", he put up his index finger, "I can cook and I'm sure I can teach you to cook. Two", he held up another finger, "I didn't fall in love with you because you are a terrific housekeeper. And three", he held up another finger, "as long as we can work together, we'll be fine." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Alright?" Yuuko nodded. "Now, show me how to fish."

"You've never fished before?" Hakkai shook his head. While on their journey, if they wanted fish, they send Goku out into the middle of a stream and he caught the fish with his claws. Yuuko grabbed Hakkai's pole and threaded a hook on the line. She grabbed a fat worm and put it on the hook. She demonstrated how to cast off and handed the pole to Hakkai. She did the same with hers and the two of them sat down.

"Now, we wait."

Hakkai pat the ground between his legs, motioning for Yuuko to sit down. She sat down and wiggled back against Hakkai until she was comfortable. Hakkai grit his teeth against the feel of her round, little backside against his crotch. If she kept that up, they wouldn't get any fishing done. He hauled her up against him, stilling her movements.

They sat like that for awhile, watching the sun come up over the lake. Hakkai moved her hair out of his way and set his head on her shoulder, hugging her to him.

"What were you like as a child?"

"My mother said I could get dirtier faster than any kid she knew. I loved to play in the mud after a rain storm. That was the best time to find worms for fishing." Her face grew sad. "My father taught me how to fish. Mother would tell him that he needed to treat me more like a daughter than a son and he would just tell her she was wrong. 'A girl shouldn't be dependant on a man for everything', he would say. Mother would just shake her head at him." Yuuko grew quiet. Sensing that the memories of her parents were still too much for her to talk about, Hakkai just held her. The two sat together in comfortable silence for a long time.

Zakuro had watched the couple leave the house. He had followed at a safe distance, sure that they didn't notice him. They stopped at another house, stayed for a bit and came out with fishing gear. Smiling to himself, Zakuro followed them to a large lake. Taking a different path than the couple, he would wait for the perfect moment and then attack.

"Would you teach me how to cook?" Yuuko looked over her shoulder at Hakkai. "I really do want to learn. I hate the fact that I'm so terrible at cooking. My mother always tried to show me how to cook and I never really paid attention. I would watch her but my mind was always on being outside or helping in the store." Yuuko put a finger to her lips. "I guess if I paid better attention, I might have learned something."

"Of course, I can teach you how to cook. What would you like me to teach you first? It probably would be easiest if we started with something simple."

"Meat buns." Yuuko didn't turn around to look at Hakkai. She didn't want him to see the blush on her face. She did really want to make meat buns for Goku to thank him for all the help he's been to her and her grandfather. "And you never did finish showing me how to roll out dough properly."

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Hakkai ran his hands down Yuuko's arms. Of all the things she could ask him to help her with, she would have to request meat buns. His mind flew back to that day. Yuuko on the kitchen counter, her breasts bared to him, his mouth wet and hot around her rosy nipples, relishing the sweet taste of her skin. Taking her small hands in his larger ones, he intertwined their fingers.

"Are you sure you want to make something like that?" His lips were next to her ear, his breath on her cheek. She shivered as his lips brushed over her sensitive earlobe. "I thought maybe we could start on something more simple." Grabbing onto her lobe with his mouth, Hakkai gently tugged on it with his teeth.

Breathless with desire, Yuuko leaned back until her back was on Hakkai's chest. Turning her head, she searched for his mouth with hers. Cupping Yuuko's cheek with his hand, he kissed her.

Watching from his hiding spot in the tall grass, Zakuro watched the kissing couple. He debated on whether or not this would be the perfect time to spring a surprise attack. They broke apart and he watched as the woman moved away from the man, walking towards the water. His eyes widened as she began to undress.

"Turn around! I feel all yucky from not taking a bath last night and I need to wash my hair." Hakkai raised his eyebrows at Yuuko. She really was a bossy little thing, but he turned his back, giving her the privacy that she desired.

Yuuko waited until his back was turned and then gathered up the shampoo and soap she had hidden away in the fishing bag. Usually after she caught enough fish for the day, she would go for a swim and bath in the large lake. Looking over her shoulder to make sure Hakkai was still not peeking, Yuuko went to the edge of the water and dipped in a toe. It was finally warm enough so she could take a nice bath.

Hakkai's imagination ran wild as he could only hear what Yuuko was doing. He heard her tiny feet on the sand and then a shushing sound of fabric being rubbed against fabric. That sound must be her taking off her yukata. Another shushing sound reached his ears as she removed her yukata and let it drop to the ground. His body responded to the sound, the front of his new jeans becoming tight.

Turning, he saw just a glimpse of her round bottom sinking below the water. His hands began to shake as he stood up and removed his new shirt and jeans. Not even taking the usual time to fold his clothes nicely, Hakkai went to the edge of the water, completely nude. The water could have been icy cold for all he noticed. Picturing he and Yuuko in his mind, she had her legs wrapped around his slim hips as he plunged into her again and again. The semi warm water was doing nothing for his overheated body. In fact, the sensual feel of the water lapping around his feet was only making him long for Yuuko's touch even more.

Now, the man was in the water, catching up to the nude woman. Zakuro thought this would be a perfect time to spring his trap around the unsuspecting couple. He stood up and walked through the long grass until he came to the edge of the water. Freezing on the spot, Zakuro watched in horror as the man turned around.

Shit! This wasn't the monocled man! And this old woman certainly wasn't the beauty he saw last night! These people were old enough to be his grandparents' grandparents! What the hell was going on here? How could he have gotten so lost around this lake that he'd ended up spying on the wrong people?

"Um, sorry folks!" Waving and smiling at the old couple, Zakuro started to try and explain what was going on. But, really…what was he going to say? Sorry I was spying on you? I thought you were the man with a monocle that I had wanted to get revenge on and I followed you here, hoping to catch you and send you into my world of illusion and seduce your woman? Not only would the couple not believe him, they would probably scream bloody murder until someone else came.

Zakuro ran as the couple started to throw rocks from the bottom of the lake at him. A few hit their mark and he howled in pain. Soon, he was out of their range and on his way back to town. He would just have to wait for them to come home and then he would attack.

A splat on his shoulder caught his attention. He looked on his right shoulder. There was some white sticky stuff on his leather coat. Pulling his shoulder up to his nose, he took a big sniff and immediately made a face. Closing his eyes, his shoulders slumped.

CAW! CAW!

Hands fisted at his sides, his face a mask of anger, Zakuro looked to the sky. There, circling his head, were dozens of crows. Grinding his teeth together, he felt another drop of the same white sticky stuff on his shoulder. He began to run, hoping to outrun those fucking crows again. His scream of frustration didn't reach the young lovers in the lake.

Yuuko dipped under the water as she wet her long, strange colored hair. Staying under for as long as she could, letting the undulating water flow over her, she tried to calm her body down. Just a few simple touches from Hakkai made her body respond so strongly. After last night, she didn't know if it was a wise idea to be nude around him. Hoping he was still on shore, Yuuko came up and wiped the excess water from her hair.

Damn! She'd forgotten the shampoo on the shore and now she would have to go back to get it. She wasn't that far from shore and when she stood flat on her feet, the water came to just under her breasts. As she was getting ready to dip down lower in the water to try and cover her body, she heard a voice behind her.

"Looking for this?"

Yuuko spun around. Hair flying around her head, she brought her hands up to cover her breasts. There was Hakkai, in the water next to her, holding her shampoo bottle. She opened her mouth to yell at him when she got a good look at him. The sun was a little above his head, bouncing off his wonderful body. The memory of his muscled body against hers sent her senses reeling.

"I brought the soap, too."

Handing her the bottle of shampoo, Hakkai began to lather the soap between his long, sensual fingers. Even if she tried, Yuuko didn't think she could tear her eyes away from Hakkai as he built up a lather. Motioning for her to turn around, Hakkai came up right behind her, his erection hard and thick against the small of her back. As she bit back a moan, Yuuko let her head drop to her chest, exposing her neck.

Rubbing his soapy hands on her neck, Hakkai massaged the tiny knots tension out of her neck and shoulders. At first, his hands behaved themselves. They stayed on her neck and the gentle slope of her shoulders. The feel of her silky soft skin under his hands, the slippery soap gliding over her wet skin; this is what Hakkai's world was reduced to. Letting his hands wander a bit, he soaped up Yuuko's upper arms.

That was as far as he would go, her upper arms. He wouldn't run his soap slicked hands over her rosy nipples. Even though they were stiff in the slight morning air. No, he wouldn't let the soap go, let it float away as his hands cupped the underside of her breasts. Certainly, he wouldn't let his thumbs rub gently over Yuuko's distended nipples, sending shivers through their bodies as he gently thrust his hips under the water.

Hakkai's hands slipped under the water. The little breathless pants coming from Yuuko weren't affecting him at all, not at all. It wasn't the way her body was responding to his touch that made his hands grip her hips, grinding his erection against her back. And it certainly wasn't the loud moan she made when he slipped his hands lower, molding his hard body against her soft one as he parted her folds, searching for the spot that would make her scream his name. It wasn't affecting him at all when he inserted one finger in Yuuko and she clenched her walls around him, moving her hips in time with his thumb that was currently pressing and circling her clit. And it wasn't the way she'd arched her back, moaning and panting his name as she came that made him do what he did.

She would be too sore to make love to again. That's what Hakkai told himself and he'd promised himself that he would just help Yuuko wash her long hair so it wouldn't get all tangled. That was all. That was the entire reason he'd taken off his clothes and gotten into the lake. It wasn't because she'd looked like a goddess in the morning light and his hands itched to touch her. He was coming into the lake to help her…yes, that was it…he was going to help her wash her hair.

As Yuuko came down from her orgasm, she became aware again of Hakkai behind her, his erection harder and thicker than when he'd first started to wash her body. Turning in his arms, she reached up to kiss him, her feet leaving the bottom. Hakkai grabbed her thighs to help Yuuko regain her balance, when he brushed against her soft folds.

"I want you."

Those three words was all it took and Yuuko and Hakkai were wrapped in each others arms, the rest of the world forgotten. Many hours later, they would return to Daisuke's house to drop off the fishing gear and to leave a little note with a flimsy excuse of why they hadn't caught any fish. In the evening, after work, Daisuke would read the note with a little smile. He wasn't so old that he couldn't remember the mornings with his wife, "fishing at the lake".


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. The original characters are my own creations.

**Four Weeks Until the Wedding**

Yuuko was bored. She was sitting at the kitchen in Hakkai's house, well, their house really. Hakkai had asked her if she'd minded moving in with him and making this her new home after the wedding. Frowning at Hakkai, Yuuko wondered how he could think something like that. This house that her grandfather and Priest Sanzo bought for Hakkai had become her home. From choosing the curtains in the windows, to picking out the sheets that went on Hakkai's or Goku's bed, Yuuko chose everything with love.

She loved the openness of the ground floor, how one room flowed into the other. From the tiny entryway, where Yuuko started to imagine how it would look, with Hakkai's large shoes next to her little sandals and next to her sandals, a pair of baby sandals, belonging to their first child; to the kitchen, where Hakkai was teaching her to cook to the huge living room with it's enormous fireplace where they could sit together and watch the flames and just talk. She loved this house.

Hakkai had started mentioning how much he would like a family. Sometimes, before she fell asleep at her Grandfather's house, Yuuko would see a picture in her mind. Hakkai, in the night, holding a tiny baby, it's tiny fists waving in the air, crying as Hakkai brought the baby to their bed, so he could feed at her breast. Hakkai would sit next to them as their son fed. Or sometimes, Yuuko would imagine it was their daughter feeding at her breast.

Smiling, she thought about how their babies would look like Gojyo, with bright red hair and soft red eyes. This past Sunday, Yuuko told Hakkai she hoped their children wouldn't be as perverted as Gojyo was. She had been in the kitchen, folding clothes, and Hakkai was in the living room, relaxing after dinner, reading the newspaper. She loved trying to out tease Hakkai. Unfortunately, she usually wasn't very successful.

Putting aside the evening paper, Hakkai walked into the kitchen, his eyes worried and his face grim. "Oh, Yuuko! I never thought of that." Hakkai had pretended to be concerned, his brow furrowed as he thought. "Will you still love our children if they turn out like Gojyo?"

"I was just kidding, Hakkai!" After seeing the horrified look on Hakkai's face, Yuuko stopped folding the laundry. Hakkai's clothes were crumpled in her hands and stared at him. "Is…is that really something that all children, who are born from one parent who's a youkai and one who's human, like Gojyo, share? Are they really going to be thinking about getting the opposite sex into bed, all of the time?"

He turned his body away from her and Yuuko's worry grew when he didn't answer her right away. She would love any children that she and Hakkai had but the thought of her son, around 15 years old, flirting with any female that crossed his path. Hakkai's shoulders began to shake and Yuuko narrowed her eyes at his back. Why that little… He was teasing her again!

Tossing his shirt at him, Yuuko huffed her displeasure at Hakkai. Picking his shirt off of his head, he folded it and placed it on the table.

"Gotcha." His voice was soft and he was leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Did not." Grabbing another shirt, Yuuko nudged Hakkai with her shoulder, trying to knock him off balance. "I knew you were teasing me the entire time. I was just playing along."

A brush across her neck, from those sensual hands, made her body begin to react to his touch. As light as butterfly wings, Hakkai let his hands roam over Yuuko's neck, brushing away strands of hair that had come undone from her braid during the day. Yuuko shivered but still kept on folding his shirts, her hands shaking from the way his touch was making her feel. How could he wring such responses from her from just a simple touch and please, god, goddess or whoever, never let him stop.

"Liar." The word was a caress across the back of her neck. Full lips trailed lazily across her neck and then, his tongue darted out to lick her skin.

Dropping the shirt she had tried to fold for the last few minutes, Yuuko turned to face Hakkai. That look, that look of passion blazing in his green eyes made the breath catch in her throat. How ever did she get to be so lucky that this wonderful man had fallen in love with her? At the first touch of his lips against hers, Yuuko let her hands drift down to grasp his hands and while walking backwards, Yuuko led Hakkai to the stairs. Picking Yuuko up, Hakkai took her up the stairs and into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. The laundry laid forgotten on the kitchen table for the rest of the night.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Yuuko once again thought about how bored she was. Today was Wednesday and Hakkai was at work at Gojyo's bar. The bar was closed Sunday and Monday, so at least, she and Hakkai had those two days all to themselves. Like most bars, it was only open in the afternoon, so Hakkai worked late, from 2:30 pm until midnight. Yesterday, she had come over for breakfast and stayed with Hakkai until he left for work. Then, she cleaned up a bit, washing dishes, straightening up and did some general cleaning. Hakuryu was her only companion during these long, boring hours.

Going over to her Grandfather's house, Yuuko wasn't too surprised to see that she wasn't needed there at all. Goku had hired a very sweet lady who came in four days a week to cook and clean for Daisuke. Since Hakkai was all healed, Yuuko thought she would be needed at her old home, but that wasn't the case. Noriko, the woman Goku had hired, had everything under control. She was in her late 40's, about 10 years younger than Daisuke. Widowed several years ago, Noriko had lived with her daughter, her daughter's husband and their children. Although, Noriko loved all of her extended family, she had felt a little like a burden to them. It was a wonderful day when she stepped into the little store that Daisuke owned and Goku had talked to her and hired her, on the spot.

Yuuko adored Noriko and the two women would spend the afternoon, talking for hours over a pot of tea. Noriko wouldn't let Yuuko pitch in and help at her old home. The older woman would tell Yuuko that she had enough to do, taking care of Hakkai and his home. Yuuko tried to tell her that Hakkai was healed and didn't need constant care anymore, so she could help Noriko with the housework, but Noriko would just wave Yuuko off with a wave of a wrinkled, tiny hand and continue with what she was doing.

Hakuryu came with her wherever she went. The white dragon loved to chase mice for some odd reason so Yuuko would let him out in the backyard at her old home and let him chase mice at his heart's content. After chasing mice for a few hours, Hakuryu would kyuuu at the back door, asking to be let back in. He never caught or ate any mice because he was too spoiled from Hakkai's cooking. During their journey, Goku would pass any vegetables under the table for the little dragon to eat. That way, Sanzo thought Goku was eating his vegetables and Hakuryu would get a bellyful of healthy food.

Hugging Noriko good-bye, Yuuko walked to her Grandfather's store. Standing outside, looking in through the big window, she saw Goku and Myhiko talking and laughing with customers. Daisuke was standing behind the cash register, a huge smile on his face. Yuuko's heart dropped. It was true. No one needed her. Well, Hakkai needed her, she thought with a little sad smile on her face. No one from her old home needed her. Grandfather had Goku and Myhiko at the store and now he had Noriko at home. Yuuko's life was really moving on and while she was happy to be getting married to Hakkai, she would miss her old life.

"Yuuko! There you are!" Saira came up to Yuuko, a little out of breath. "I was at your house and you weren't there, so I went to your Grandfather's house and I'd just missed you! Noriko told me to check here, to see if anyone knew where you were."

"Saira, what's wrong?"

Saira had been working as a waitress at the bar with Gojyo ever since he'd opened the bar. The entire town had accepted their relationship and people were guessing and making bets on when the tall redhead would propose to the tiny blonde woman. What no one else but Hakkai, Goku, Myhiko, Yuuko and Saira's parents knew, was that the couple had quietly gotten married a week ago.

Gojyo was worried that if they invited people to a wedding between him, a half-youkai and Saira, a human, no one would come. And Gojyo would do anything to prevent Saira's feelings from being hurt. What Gojyo didn't realize is how the people of this little town genuinely liked and respected him. He ran a clean bar, served good food and was a big hit with the men and the women. Although, the women soon learned to back off from one blazing look from Saira.

Gojyo and Saira were married on a Sunday afternoon in Hakkai's house. It took Saira awhile to convince Gojyo that she didn't care about a big wedding, it was the rest of their life together that she cared about. They were living in the apartment above the bar and people were fine with that. Saira's mother and father already loved Gojyo and welcomed him into the family with loving arms. After meeting her parents for the first time, Gojyo wept on Saira's shoulders as she held him in her arms. He had finally found what he was looking for his entire life…unconditional love.

"You've got to come with me." Saira gasped out. Hakuryu flew in tight circles above the women's heads, his voice squeaking with concern. Even though Gojyo burned him many times with a carelessly tossed cigarette and spilled unknown quantities of beer and greasy food on his seats, Hakuryu did like Gojyo. Saira, was another story altogether. Hakuryu adored her, though not as much as he adored Yuuko. He liked Myhiko, too, but she wasn't around as much, so Hakuryu wasn't as attached to her as he was to the other two women.

"Is Hakkai alright? Is he hurt or something like that?" Yuuko began to panic. Please, god, goddess or whoever, let him be fine.

Waving her hands in front of her face, Saira shook her head while she tried to catch her breath. "It's nothing like that. You've just got to see it to believe it. It's been going on for a few weeks now and when you see it, you'll be ticked." Saira closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

He was cheating on her. A pain in her chest almost took her breath away. Clenching her chest with trembling fingers, Yuuko tried to breath but couldn't. The edges of her world were going dark and she reached blindly for Saira.

"Take me to him." Yuuko choked out.

Opening her eyes, Saira got a good look at Yuuko. Her best friend looked like she was about to pass out. What ever could Yuuko be thinking that Hakkai was doing? Maybe Saira shouldn't have used the word ticked but when Yuuko got sight of all those women drooling over her fiancée, she was surely going to be upset. And those hussy's weren't just drooling over him. They were touching his legs, back, hair and any other body part they could get their hands on! Hakkai was always the gentleman, gently removing any stray hands from his body as politely as possible.

"Yuuko, I don't know what you're thinking but, Hakkai…"

"I'll deal with him when I see him." Teeth clenched, mouth tight, Yuuko snapped her fingers at Hakuryu and he landed on her shoulder, little flames shooting from his mouth. The dragon had understood every word that the two women spoke and he jumped to the same conclusion that Yuuko did. Razor sharp talons dug into Yuuko's shoulder as she walked, no, almost ran to Gojyo's bar. Trying to keep up with her, Saira picked up the hem of her kimono and followed the angry woman and the even angrier dragon.

Stopping at the door to Gojyo's bar, Yuuko steeled herself for what she may find. Images of Hakkai in another woman's arms, kissing said woman, flew through Yuuko's mind and her jaw hurt with how hard she was clenching it. The doorknob was slick under Yuuko's fingers. Her hands were sweating and she wiped them off on her yellow yukata. From behind the door, she could hear voices and music. Turning the knob, Yuuko pushed the door open and stepped across the threshold.

Gojyo was behind the bar, as usual. It was one of his favorite places to be. That's where the local's usually sat and he could get all caught up on the local news and gossip, while he poured beers or made fancy drinks. Saira, being the only waitress, would come behind the bar to get the drinks for the customers that chose to sit at one of the round wooden tables. Usually, Gojyo waylaid Saira for a kiss or a hug and Saira made a big production of getting away from Gojyo. He still loved the chase more than anything. By the time the bar would close, Gojyo would be hard and aching for Saira and after Hakkai went home, Gojyo would grab Saira, take her upstairs and make love to her for half the night.

Looking a little bit like an avenging angel, Yuuko stood at the door, her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing across the crowded room trying to find Hakkai. No soft music here for Gojyo loved hard rock music and while he didn't blare it, the music was louder than normal. Bursting through the front door and sliding to a stop next to Yuuko, Saira grabbed her friend by the hand and tried to pull her over to the door that led to the steps that led to her and Gojyo's apartment.

"We need to talk. I think you are misunderstanding what I'm trying to tell you. Hakkai is fine, he's not cheating on you, or anything else like that."

A foot poised to take another step came down softly. Those words were finally penetrating Yuuko's ears and she stopped in her tracks. "Then, why did you tell me I had to come here?"

Pointing to a table with three very beautiful women at it, Saira said one word. "Watch."

Balancing a tray with several plates on it, Hakkai made his way out of the kitchen, past the bar and into the dining area. The volume got louder at the table with the three women at it. Giggles, whispers behind hands and outright laughter reached Yuuko's ears. All other sounds seemed to fade away as she focused on that particular table. One woman actually took out a compact and checked out her hairstyle, fussing a bit here and there with some stray hairs. Another woman reapplied her lipstick, a bright red splash of carmine over her impossibly full lips. The last one sprayed breath freshener in her wide open mouth.

"Just wait, it gets worse." Saira whispered in Yuuko's ear. Yuuko could feel her jaw drop as she watched the women but she was helpless to stop it. She probably looked like a fish at that very moment, but she couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on in here, much less close her gaping mouth. Her eyes widened as she watched her lover make his way to the table and set down the tray, balancing it between the table and one thigh. He had on one of those damn tight green shirts and a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. When he raised his arm above his head to pass through the tables, a flash of his stomach came into view for the briefest of seconds. It was just enough to satisfy three lovesick females at table 8.

"Here you are, ladies. Now, let's see if I can get all of this correct. You", Hakkai placed a plate in front of the woman with the obscenely bright red lipstick, "had the chicken salad, with freshly made ranch dressing and a warm roll." The woman puffed up her lips even more and slowly winked at Hakkai. He was oblivious to the wink, as all of his attention was getting the orders correct.

"My, my, my." If she had purred any louder, she would have grown fur and licked the back of her hand, grooming herself like a cat. "Just as smart as you are handsome."

"And the baked chicken with green beans and baked potato." That dish went in front of the woman who had sprayed mouth freshener just seconds before Hakkai got to the table. Yuuko hoped he had put too much garlic in the dish and she would smell bad for at least a few days.

"Finally, a garden salad, with a homemade warm roll, freshly made ranch dressing…on the side, just as you requested." Hakkai grinned at the three women, happy that he was finally getting the hang of all of this.

One long, wickedly sharp red fingernail snapped out from the table. Yuuko watched, fascinated as the nail trailed down the side of Hakkai's jeans, sliding along the outside seam. The nail turned as it reached Hakkai's hip and Hakkai shifted to get away from the woman.

Ah…" Nervous all of a sudden, Hakkai began to sweat. "Is there anything else I could get any of you ladies at this moment?"

"Come back when we're ready for dessert." A pale pink tongue licked slowly across a knife, lapping up the extra butter left over from buttering a roll. Smiling and backing away, Hakkai made a quick exit from the table. At first, Hakkai and Gojyo thought this kind of behavior from women like these was a little funny. Now, it was bordering on scary.

Yuuko stalked over to the bar and slapped her hands down on the polished wood, making not only Gojyo's head to snap up, but also everyone else at the bar. Gojyo's face broke out in a huge grin but as he got closer to Yuuko and saw the fury on her face, the grin faded fast.

"I want a job." Almost white blue eyes stared into sunset red ones. "Are you hiring?" Gojyo was positive he had never heard Yuuko so upset or so angry in the few months he had known her. Sure, there was the first time she and Hakkai met and had butted heads, but this anger was different. This was the anger of a woman watching another woman touch her man.

"Damn straight I'm hiring." The grin was back in place. "Why don't you go talk to my cook? I think he's in the back." Gesturing with his thumb and pointing behind him, Gojyo winked at Yuuko. "I know someone who will be glad you're gonna work here and I don't mean Saira."

Nodding at Gojyo, Yuuko went to the end of the bar, rounded it and came to the double swinging doors of the kitchen. She could hear Hakkai humming to himself and Hakuryu k'yuu'd in her ear. All during the time they watched how the women interacted with Hakkai, the little dragon puffed fire and smoke near Yuuko's ear. A single wing had wrapped itself around her shoulder, giving her a little comfort.

Hakkai hummed to himself while he flipped the fried chicken in the huge skillet. Granted, being the only cook and filling in as a waiter from time to time was tiring, but Hakkai loved working with his best friend and his wife. The only thing that was wrong with the job was being gone from Yuuko for so many hours during the day.

It wasn't the cooking part that was the hard part of this job, it was the waiting tables part. Saira brought in the orders and took out what she could but the bar was just too busy for just one waitress. Bringing up the subject to Gojyo one day, Hakkai was surprised that Gojyo just shrugged his shoulders and told him not to worry, it would all work out. Muttering to himself all the way home about that strange comment from Gojyo, Hakkai wasn't paying attention and missed his house. Yuuko wasn't there that night and there was no porch light on to welcome him home. He couldn't wait to be married and then he would never have to come home to a cold, empty house ever again.

Well, it wasn't really empty. Goku still slept in one of the bedrooms, but he was starting to ask certain questions of Hakkai. Like, how did he know he loved Yuuko? And how did Hakkai know that Yuuko loved him back? And how did a man know if this was the right woman for him and not just his…other head talking? Smiling at Goku, Hakkai thought back to the time where Sanzo came to Hakkai and told him it was time to tell Goku all about the facts of life.

"But, why me, Sanzo? You're much closer to him and Goku sees you as a father figure." Hakkai looked up from the map he was reading.

"Tch. You're the only one I trust to have that talk with Goku. I'm a monk for fuck's sake. I know shit about sex and I'm sure as hell not leaving the talk up to Gojyo. Who knows what that pervert will tell Goku. Face it, Hakkai." Sanzo took a drag on his cigarette and looked over his reading glasses at the brunette. "You were a teacher and you've taught Goku a lot of things in the past. And he respects you and likes you and you'll tell him the facts, answer any question he has, no matter how fucking stupid it is."

"I'm not sure why you see such an urgency about this matter. Goku is 18, a very innocent, childlike 18, to be sure." Hakkai knew Sanzo wasn't telling him the whole story and he was going to make the monk squirm until he spilled everything that was on his mind. "I'm sorry, Sanzo, but I don't think this is the proper time to be having this talk with Goku. " Hakkai snapped the map back up in front of his face, hiding the wide smile that broke out across his face.

Silence reigned in the room for several minutes. Hakkai sat, his face hidden behind the map while Sanzo fumed across the little table in their room.

"Fine! He woke up this morning and asked me why "it" was sticking up! There, you happy now?" The lighter clicked and Hakkai heard Sanzo draw deeply on the fresh cigarette.

"What did you tell him?" Hakkai spoke from behind the map.

"I told him to stop asking me such stupid questions and to shut up and brush his teeth!" Sanzo exhaled loudly. "What was I supposed to tell him?"

"How about the truth?" Oh, this was fun!

"Don't be stupid. I'm not a teacher. Can you see me having that talk with Goku? His head would be sore from all the times I'd have to hit him with my fan." Sanzo slowly drawled out that last statement. Maybe just a little guilt trip was all Hakkai needed to push him in the right direction.

That last comment did it. The thought of Sanzo getting frustrated with Goku and taking it out on him, was not sitting well with Hakkai. Slamming down the map, Hakkai glared at Sanzo for several seconds before leaving the room and looking for the younger man. Finding Goku playing with Hakuryu in his room, Hakkai sent Hakuryu out to look for Gojyo, with instructions to keep the redhead busy. For the next two hours, Goku asked every question under the sun, from why did he sometimes wake up with a wet bed to why did Hakuryu turn from a dragon into a jeep. Hakkai answered every question he could, with patience and care.

A loud voice shook Hakkai from his memories. Turning down the flame, he turned in time to see Yuuko come flying through the kitchen door. Long, rainbow colored hair was coming loose from her braid and her face was flushed. Hakuryu was on her shoulder, red eyes flashing as if he was a demon coming to hunt him down.

"Yuuko? What are you…" Hakuryu cried out as Yuuko ran across the room to Hakkai, flying off her shoulder and landing on a chair in the corner.

Hands gripped the front of his shirt, dragging his head down to hers. A hot, wet tongue thrust between his teeth and rubbed against his tongue. Surprised, Hakkai didn't respond for a few seconds and then his hands were all over Yuuko, crushing her body against his. A ragged moan tore from his throat as Yuuko's hands moved from his shirt to grasp his hips, rubbing and tugging at his jeans.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't wear these tight shirts to work." Soft lips moved against his as Yuuko nipped and licked at the corners of Hakkai's mouth. He answered back with licks and nips of his own.

"It was the jeans we agreed that I wouldn't wear to work." Kissing his way down her neck, his tongue left wet trails all along her sensitive skin. Long, strong fingers molded and shaped her breasts, thumbs making nipples taut and heavy. Pressing her chest into his hands, Yuuko moaned and her hands became restless, running all over his body.

The sound of heavy boots could be heard approaching the kitchen, but the lovers were too caught up in themselves to give the sound a second thought. Gojyo knocked hard on the kitchen door.

"Ya know, we still have people out here, waiting for their food!" Poking his head in, red hair spilling over the side of the door, Gojyo chuckled at the couple, still entwined in a passionate embrace. "Hakkai, could you please refrain from molesting the new waitress?"

Laughing at the confused look on Hakkai's face, Gojyo explained. "Well, you see, it's like this."

"I saw them, Hakkai!" Yuuko pointed in the direction of the dining room." I saw those women, with their make-up plastered on their faces, their long red fingernails! I saw them touch you!" Her light blue eyes pinned Gojyo. "Go get me Saira so she can show me how to do this."

Gojyo winked and left the kitchen, quickly returning with Saira. The two women left the kitchen and went out in the dining room, so Saira could show Yuuko the ropes.

Hakkai still looked stunned and Gojyo watched his best friend's face. Realization was slowly dawning and Hakkai looked at Gojyo, a half smile breaking across his face.

"She's kinda feisty, ain't she? I thought she was going to explode when she saw that woman with the red lips touch you. And Hakuryu! He bared his teeth and hissed at her!"

"I'm a lucky man, Gojyo. A very lucky man."

"Nah, we're both lucky men." Both of them stood there, thinking of their pasts. One, who had found unconditional love and someone to come home to and the other, who was lucky enough in life to find love again.

Clapping his hands together, pulling both of them out of their thoughts, Hakkai went back to the stove. "I'd better get back to work before the new waitress comes in to yell at me again." Not turning from the stove, Hakkai spoke to Gojyo. "Do you think, under the circumstances, we might close early tonight?" A slight blush crossed Hakkai's face.

Gojyo chuckled. "It's only 6!" A naughty thought of Saira, naked, writhing on the bed, while Gojyo kissed his way down her body, her soft, creamy skin under his hot mouth. Gojyo swallowed hard, trying to keep his body under control. "How about we close at 8?"


End file.
